


Eye of the Tee Gar

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Jason of Star Command (TV), Space Academy (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Gen, Heavy Foreshadowing, Injury, crash, emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Set years before Tee Gar stepped foot into the space academy as a cadet and before he became part of blue team one. This is how he got there.





	1. Orders recieved and carried out

"Academy Control to seeker,"

Gampu's voice came over the static as the camera panned closer toward the academy then lowered down toward the sides. It went through one of the docking bay doors then into the docking bay coming closer toward a seeker and right through the window revealing unfamiliar cadets with blue shirts at stations ranging in age. The uniforms were made of silver plating in a way more so resembling a space suit styled to resemble a jacket and trousers. The blue shirts had turtle necks that had a breast pocket standing out from the wide oval gap exposing their chests.

"Come in,"

Gampu's face appeared on the screen in a stylized uniform similar to the cadets except it was a darker blue.

"Seeker here," May said.

"May?" Gampu was bewildered. "What are you doing in there?"

"We got everyone in attendance," Obsto said.

"Everyone?" Gampu said. "I authorized cadets Obsto and Tusk not the entire Scooby Doo gang to go."

May grinned with a nod looking toward Gampu on the screen.

"It's our last mission going together as a academy authorized team," Obsto said. "I accepted them to board our ship."

"How can we stand aside on our graduation day while they go out and not have someone to see it with?" Lilly asked, with a chuckle.

"It is unwise to do it alone," Tusk said. "I would have been ambushed for doing that alone with just Obsto," Tusk shrugged. "As you can see."

The group shared bouts of snickers.

"What brings you to call?" May asked. "You never do that."

"Concern," Gampu said. "Are you certain that this can be pulled off, safely, on your graduation date?"

"We are certain," Tusk said.

"I wanted to hear that you were sure about pulling it off," Gampu said. "Asking me to do it is one thing. Doing is another. The last time you attempted this resulted in. . ." he briefly raised his brows. "a very unsuccessful mission."

"You can relax," Obsto said.

"It won't be like last time," Tusk said.

"We give our word," Lilly said.

"We have done this many times, commander," May said.

"Besides, that was four years ago," Tusk said.

"But this time is different," Gampu said.

"On the scale of it," May said. "It is but not as dangerous."

"Trying to clear out space junk from a new civilization that has just joined the federation is not a task to be taken lightly," The docking ramp lifted the seeker up. "Their international space station is quite armed."

"I am ready for that, Commander," May said.

"Commander," Peepo called from the back. "Zian, Lilly, Turk, and Obsto are ready."

Gampu mulled it over then had a short nod.

"This is your final mission under my commander, cadets," Gampu said. "Your graduation is in one hour and four minutes," the seeker came to a stop at the top with the commander's face across from the cadets on the screen. Obsto was seated in the navigation chair across from May the pilot. "Be careful."

"Oraco, Commander," May said.

"This is your last test," Gampu said, while the younger man set in his late thirties put in the course. "From the space academy for a very long time. Academy control out."

Gampu's face vanished off the screen.

"Setting in the course."

With that, the seeker flew out of the academy then fled into space.


	2. Alongside a moon

Seeker 1 stopped from alongside a moon.

The cadets got up to their feet then came to the front and looked at it in awe.

The planet had two moons that were orbiting it from their side of the perspective while the other half of the planet was being quietly warmed up by the sun. They looked on toward the scenery that stood out. Seas of green contrasted against the dark blue body of water that surrounded the continents. There was two poles from top to bottom that were large in length. There were dark gray floating debris scattered all over the planet that made it difficult to see the complete picture of the green and blue texture.

May slowly shook his head out of pity.

The level of space junk was largely thick enough but there was enough clear crevices that a rough idea could be made out of the planet's surface.

"This is surreal," Zian said, finally.

"Seeing a cluttered up atmosphere with junk," Lilly said.

"It's beautiful but sad," Zian said. "All at the same time."

"They have been trying a long time just to get to other planets," Tusk said. "They used a lot of rockets."

"And to their moons," Lilly said. "I heard they finally perfected their version of a seeker by a private group of scientists and engineers. All separate from the government."

"The rocket ship that didn't go to the moon but to a patrol ship for first contact," May said. "it's surreal that this is also . . . ." May shifted his chair toward the others at the last part. "Our last mission as a team."

There was silence in the seeker as they looked toward each other. The thought of not seeing each other every day, eating together as a group, and helping each other when in the position to do so finally hit them all as a group. Unable to help them out for one reason or another and not knowing if they were going to be okay or not if they got into trouble. They wouldn't have a commander who lightly disciplined them for going against his orders.

Lilly loudly cleared her throat.

"I am sure we can always team up for something on shore leave," Lilly said.

"We are not going to lose each other," Tusk said.

"Not in your dreams, May," Obsto said. "We will always have to work together one way or another for the Federation."

"You're all right," May said. "Obsto, hail the academy." Obsto nodded then turned back toward the station. "Peepo, charge the spinners."

"Oraco," Peepo said. "Charging spinners."

"Seeker to Academy Control," Obsto said. "Seeker to Academy Control. Come in, academy."

"Academy here," The commander reappeared on the screen

"We are preparing to do the clean up," May said.

"Captain," Gampu started. "Lieutenants. Of all my years teaching cadets, you are quite exquisite."

"Is that what you call having to record yourself and speak backwards for the first two years?" Obsto asked, snickering.

"Not everyone has the opportunity to speak standard," Gampu said. "Your species are one of a kind."

"You mean to say resembling lizards turning into birds with humanoid qualities," May said.

"May," Turk said, glaring from his seat.

"What?" May asked. "It's true. Obsto is a first on a evolutionary scale and it's still amazing."

"Feathers, and lots of feathers," Gampu said. "First of a species to be overseen in academy hours."

"I will take your word for it," Obsto said.

"All of you. And I mean all of you," the commander's eyes scanned the small group that was gathered at the front. "Have done incredible work into your hours learning and helping others," Gampu looked over them fondly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I want you to know that the federation appreciates you. Academy out."

"Obsto, select a space junk," May looked up toward the planet as the sounds of buttons were pressed. "Turk, time to spin it!"

A blast flew out of the seeker then soared past the intended target.

"We should get a lot closer," Obsto acknowledged.

"I hope we don't hit one of their supply runs to the other planet that they are still colonizing," May said.

"I will check," Lilly said, turning back toward the screen. "Uh huh," Lilly squinted at the screen. "it seems the blast will be striking a asteroid in four light years."

"That's a lucky shot," Zian said. "If no one gets in the way any time soon."

"Map the space junk, Obsto," May said. "Changing course. Bringing seeker 1 closer to the space junk."

"Oraco," Obsto said.

The seeker drew closer toward the space junk. From outside of the seeker, it can be seen getting close and closer to the cluttered atmosphere that it became one of the crowd. Bolts of orbs flew out from beneath the seeker then struck space junk after space junk. The space junk exploded one after the other in brilliant shows of color. There was a lone dark figure soaring from the green coated surface. The rocket struck through the back end of the seeker tearing through the back compartment continuing on the course. The seeker twirled falling into the atmosphere of the planet.

The cadets clung on to their stations bracing for the impact.

Obsto and May looked toward each other, visibly terrified, keeping their cool.

"Danger!" Peepo's waved his arms as he moved back and forth. " _Danger_!"

"Seeker to Academy Control," May pressed the buttons. His voice was calm and composed. From the outside of the seeker, there were flying scrap metal hitting the seeker digging into its hull leaving behind long thin scars and some that were wide but revealing. A sharp object hit the window that grew cracks in the form of wavy lines. "Seeker 1 is falling."

"What happened, cadet?" Gampu's voice came over.

"We have been hit," May replied. "I repeat, we have been hit."

"We will find you," Gampu said. "Wherever you will crash-"

"Gampu?" Obsto asked. "Gampu!"

"We lost him," May said. "Cross your fingers."

"And pray to god that they find someone to rescue," Tusk said.

 


	3. No good awful day for a star seeker

A young East Asian boy was sitting on the roof of the pavilion that had many bars on the support beams that propped it up. He was holding a bowl containing miso soup in one hand and had a tray beside him that held a verity of plant material. He was barefoot with his legs danging over the ledge looking on observing the distant city that he called home. Home that consisted of several storeys that made up lous contrasting against the one main pagoda left in the heart of the city.

The young boy sighed then lowered his gaze from the scenery down toward the bowl.

"Gee, everyone is doing something one way or another for space and here I am doing nothing. . ."

He shook his head.

"What does it take for a poor kid to get a chance at being out there?"

The young boy looked up.

"Just to be someones hero,"

The young boy grew a smile.

"Just to be someone great that my family would respect and appreciate that I did it all on my own,"

His smile faded while his gaze lowered.

"No chance that will ever happen,"

He looked down toward the soup.

"All it takes is being rich and really well connected,"

He shook his head.

"Too bad I am neither,"

The young boy picked up the spoon then took a sip from the soup and began to chew with a big smile. He opened his eyes then looked on toward the sky where he spotted a falling burning object that seemed to be twirling before his eyes. Quickly, the young boy climbed down the pavilion using the poles as he kept a good hold of the tray that the bowl kept steadied on. He propped the tray against his side then ran after the direction that the fallen object had gone. He watched it vanish from the treeline and the loud smack crash echoed throughout the area.

* * *

The young boy went though the forest following the distinctive smell of smoke and the cloud that rose up in the air. He ran through the wide gaps that the trees made. The young boy leaped over brooks, dens, and gaps that were small. He climbed up the hill coming then ran down it. He slid down the embankment, carefully placed the tray down and looked on to see what had crashed. So his mouth fell, his eyes small, and brows raised out of shock at what lay below. What lay below him was a scene that had only been described in scrolls that had been tended to, preserved, and retold in scrolls in more understandable words. Pieces of the wreckage were scattered all over including the contents of what had once been inside.

There was a small cylindrical starship with a fin that had strange texture on the top in blue and red ink. He made way over toward the blue skinned individual with dark blue spots and a white ponytail speaking in a language that he didn't understand but almost partially was able to discern that it was the language that was spoken over the radio waves with the first contact between their planets.

Her mouth was moving in the form of four letters.

"Ojup nhu dezh," _Let me help._

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tiager Sum," He placed his hand on to his chest. "Tiager Sum."

"Te-te-te-Tee Gar Sue-sue-su-suum?" Lilly squinted, her head racketing as she tried to move it and her pain showed so much that the young boy was repeating "Nakat day! Nakat day!". It was part of strange language that wasn't added to the universal language in the galactic speaker. _Don't move! Don't move_! The young boy seemed to be trying to say. His language had no familiar sounding to the ones found on Earth. "T-te-Tee Gar Soom?"

_Close enough._

"Kes," _yes._

Lilly squeezed his hand.

"Help," a word that he had heard over the radio in the first contact came from Lilly.

The young boy patted on her hand.

"Kes," was repeated with a reassuring smile. "Navu." _Rest._

Lilly relaxed and started to close her eyes watching him turn toward the tray.

The young boy took off his colorful kimono then began to loudly rip it in various lengths.

He placed the first ripped half of the kimono under her head then wrapped another piece around her head then took out a glove of garlic from a rounded container sprinkling it over the wound. Her vision briefly darkened at the sound of him running away but the young boy reappeared holding a bundle of goldenrods. They reminded her of flowers that had been taught in botany regarding plants found on hospital and very green worlds. Earthlings called them dandylions. The young ripped some of the flowers tips off the stem then pressed yellow mess of petals and pollen against the wound. He applied fluffy balls among the wound that were small enough not to block the plants and sprinkled material.

"Tee Gar, " Lilly said, grabbing him by the arm. "T-thank. . . you."

The young boy looked at Lilly, tilting his head, then nodded holding his thumb up.

Tee Gar wrapped the wound up then got up to his feet and moved toward Tusk.

_One alien at a time, Tee Gar._

The name had a nice ring to it.

 


	4. Helping alien patients to cover

"Tee . . . . Tee Gar. . ."

Lilly's eyes opened.

"Navu, navu, navu!" Tee Gar repeated, appearing by her side.

Lilly winced.

"I am scared," Lilly said. "Tee Gar."

Tee Gar squeezed her hand.

"Kdu ponuz dezh monu," Tee Gar said. _I will help you._ "Navu."

Lilly's eyes slowly closed and her grip on his hand loosened.

"Galactic distress beacon," Lilly said. "Galactic distress beacon."

"Galactic distress beacon?" Tee Gar repeated, unfamiliar to the words.

Lilly painfully nodded in return with her eyes closed.

"Space Academy, Commander," Lilly said. "Blue Team 1. Understand?"

"Kdu nathik mi," _I think so_ , Tee Gar nodded.

Lilly turned her head away and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Tiager!"

"Woooah there," Tee Gar reached forward grabbing on the harness then looked toward the older man. "Pyunther," Tee Gar grew a smile. "Good morning!"

"It's afternoon, Tiager," Pyunther replied."Did you see that asteriod crash?"

"Uh huh,"

"Government says it was a alien crash landing,"

"Aliens?"

"Uh huh!"

"Like you and me?"

"Uh huh,"

Tee Gar picked up the bowl then took a sip from the spoon, chewed, then gulped the contents down.

"Haven't bothered checking them out," Tee Gar replied.

"Good!" Pyunther said. "Government says they need to be quarantined, if not, interrogated!" Tee Gar looked toward the back of the wagon then toward his neighbor. "They nearly interfered in a supply launch!"

Tee Gar's eyes grew big.

"You don't say!" Tee Gar lowered the spoon.

"Uh huh!"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"The nose cone got damaged according to reports," Pyunther said. "Everyone is fine."

"Sounds bad," Tee Gar said, his arms on his knees, shaking his head looking up toward the sky. "All that work for that rocket and it has to be scuttled."

"Not at all," Pyunther shook his hand. "They are still pushing through. They are sending a replacement in a few days for mid-flight with the best team and train them for it," Paenther looked toward the sky. "Aliens might try to stop them."

"Aliens won't interfere in that," Tee Gar said. "They haven't interfered in the last missions."

"That's a dreamers fantasy," Pyunther said, twirling his hand in mid air. "It's hardly the way that kids like you think it is."

"What if it is?" Tee Gar asked. "What if they are just here to clean up the mess that everyone has been making in the sky?" Tee Gar pointed toward the sky.

"Then that would be illegal," Pyunther said. "If there was a problem then the government would be collecting the space junk."

"We never heard up on that project," Tee Gar said. "What have you heard so far?"

"Nothing," Pyunther shook his head. "My sources went silent on the matter."

"So they shut the program down," Tee Gar combed his hands down his cheeks.

"That was months ago, Tiager," Pyunther said. "Don't get your hopes up."

"It is hard to do that with the contacts that we have had with the aliens," Tee Gar said. "It has to get better than this." Tee Gar picked up the handle then flung it down and up from the back of the horse. "Forward, Cha'ega!"

The wagon strolled past Pyunther.

"That boy." Pyunther shook his head then walked away.

From inside of the wagon was two packed consoles laid underneath the divided up group of cadets who were properly secured.

* * *

"Tiager!"

A older man came from a garden dusting his hands off quite puzzled.

"Why are you back so early?" he put the gloves into his neatly stitched in deep pockets. "It is not close to dinner,"

Tee Gar leaped off the wagon landing to the side.

"Balu," Tee Gar bowed before the older man. "We have guests."

Balu furrowed his brows.

"What kind of guests, Tiager?"

Tee Gar took Balu by the hand then brought him over to the back then pointed toward the large blanket covering it. Balu prepared himself for who he was going to see this time from under the large body of fabric in a unconscious state. It could be any of the farmer children, runaways, victims of crime, the usual find for a young boy who quickly learned to be a healer. Tee Gar's grandfather spared a glance to the young boy then flipped open the top. Balu staggered back landing to the dirt. Balu resembled a well aged version of his grandson in all respects and appearances. Tee Gar came to his grandfather's side.

"Their space wagon crashed in the clearing," Tee Gar gestured in the distance. "They need to be reunited with their kind."

"What happened to their space wagon, Tiager?" Balu looked up toward the child.

"It was ruined," Tee Gar said.

Balu looked up toward the sky, briefly, then back toward Tee Gar.

"They can't go back up there," Balu said.

"I did the best that I can, Balu," Tee Gar said. "I. . . I . . . I operated on aliens. So much blood, veins, and bone-I did exactly as you taught me."

Balu knelt down to Tee Gar then brought him into a hug letting the child cry into his tunic.

"No prophet should have to apply his early teachings,"

Balu made the boy step back with his hands on his shoulders then looked down toward his sleeves and hands. Tee Gar's hands were coated in a fine layer of red. A color that he had only seen from their own people. Balu tilted his head, curious, while Tee Gar used his arm to wipe off the tears that continued to be falling down his cheeks. Balu looked toward the direction of the resting aliens then turned away with his hands on his hips and looked around very thoughtfully.

"Wash up your hands," Balu said, suddenly. "And get a change of clothes."

"How are we going to help them?" Tee Gar asked.

"The basement," Balu turned toward Tee Gar with a grin. "We can use the basement. Go, now! I will handle it from here moving them."

Tee Gar ran off from Balu toward a small machine made of wood planted beside the garden.

 


	5. No understand English

"Experiences are shaped by our choice to walk into them, unwillingly, willingly," Balu said. "It's something that we all get shaped through in life."

Tee Gar checked the pulse of the resting cadets.

"Do you believe they were aware of the risk they were taking?" Tee Gar asked.

Balu knelt down beside the child.

"They are aliens," Balu looked down toward the couple. "Who are just kids themselves."

"They look a lot older than I do," Tee Gar noted.

"They age more visibly than we do," Balu said, shaking his head. "They must be. . what. . . in their early twenties?"

"I never seen anyone like them," Tee Gar said.

"Of course you haven't," Balu said. "You haven't traveled the globe," he had one hand on his knee. "Yet."

"Are there people like him on this planet?" Tee Gar asked.

"No," Balu said. "He is a bird. Birds are made to fly but he cannot. He does not have the feathers for it. Or the legs."

"Poor man," Tee Gar said. "I wish I could have saved his legs."

"The next time something like this happens," Balu said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "If there is ever a next time. . . Tell me and I will help you fix them."

"But Balu," Tee Gar said. "You are a farmer."

"Farmers are pretty productive and get hurt a lot," Balu said. "Remember my leg?"

Balu slid up his pant leg to reveal a fine scar formed along his leg.

"I haven't," Tee Gar said.

"The hands of a adult is better than having the hands of a child," Balu said.

"You're right," Tee Gar said.

"You have been fortunate that the injured people weren't as injured as they were," Balu said. "But experience has taught you to be ready for a very dangerous occasion and the prophecy was true about you. You are naturally gifted not to lose a life."

"Naturally," Tee Gar rubbed his hands together.

Balu looked toward Tee Gar with a smile.

* * *

Rays of moonlight were pouring through fine slots wedged between each card board piece. The view turned sideways then returned right side up to face the interior of the main room. Tee Gar walked out from behind a corner. Light gray light was shining through the windows that made it difficult to see what was inside the many rooms. Rooms that once housed several generations since its initial construction. It didn't seem as old or ancient by the inside that had memorebilia, decorations, and various furniture that didn't take up much room. The moonlight showed dust in the air floating away once disturbed by the moving presence.

Tee Gar lifted up a panel and slid it aside carrying tray that had small bowls filled by what additional vegetables which had been kept aside. He walked down the stairs, carefully, his hands on the shaky handrail. He placed the tray on to the table then moved toward the source of the groaning. Tee Gar slowly came toward the moving figure that belonged to May. May was regaining consciousness looking toward Tee Gar's direction. Tee Gar went toward the tray then returned with a bowl placing it into his lap.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor?"

There was a long pause.

"You are just a kid who doesn't understand me,"

Tee Gar tilted his head.

"Doctor?"

May placed a hand on his face then groaned.

"Riiight," May said. "No one knows standar-" he winced. "Ah!"

"Navu," Tee Gar said, placing his hand on May's shoulder. "Navu."

May leaned back against the wall.

"Fine. fine, doctor," May said. "I won't move." May looked toward Tee Gar. "Did you find a machine call itself Peepo?" May waved his arms up and down. "Danger! Danger!"

"Peepo?"

"Yeah!"

"Galactic distress beacon," Tee Gar said. "Space Academy. Blue team 1. Commander."

"You understand that?" was delivered in a quizzical tone.

Tee Gar shook his head.

"Mizeg," Tee Gar said, then pointed toward the two machines set under the windows with moonlight pouring out on to them. "Bahengal devairou?" _Distress makers?_

"They are helpful to getting off this planet," May said. "So, who is our doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"Yes, doctor,"

"Doctor?"

"Yes. Doctor!"

"Doctor,"

May was getting exasperated.

"Yes, Doctor," May repeated. "Doctor does this." May pointed toward his tended to arm.

"Yumnig," Tee Gar said. _Healing?_

"Yumnig," May nodded.

Tee Gar pointed toward himself.

"Tia-tia-tia-" he threw his hands up in the defeat. "Tee Gar."

May threw his hand up in the air.

"Tie a tie a tie a Tee Gar?" May repeated.

Tee Gar only stared at May.

"Tee Gar," Tee Gar said.

"Tee Gar," May repeated.

Tee Gar held both thumbs up then there was loud knocking heard from up stairs.

* * *

Balu got up to his feet from the bed then rushed out of the room, kept the door behind him ajar, then made his way down the hall over the sounds of loud knocking coming from his door. Balu strolled toward the doorway where he came to a stop then slid the door open. Balu's eyes adjusted to the figures standing in front of his door in black and white business suits, their hands clasped together, their eyes shielded by sunglasses. The moonlight reflected off their sunglasses giving it a evil glint.

"Balu Sum," the agent in the middle stated.

"I am he," Balu said.

"Agent Nikola Nam," Nikola said. Tee Gar peeked his eyes from the basement door looking on. "There was a crash yesterday morning, your grandson Tiager Sum was in the area."

"He saw it happen but he didn't run into it," Balu said.

"That seems so unlike him, according to the locals, he runs right into it," Nikola said.

"He runs into situation that happen from this heavenly planet not from the heavenly sky," Balu said.

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Nikola inquired.

"I know him quite well," Balu locked eyes with Nikola.

"Why did he take a horse out and return to this place shortly after the incident?" Nikola asked.

Balu stiffened as he straightened up from off against the doorway.

"He was getting some hay for the old rascal," Balu replied. "Some hay I had hidden for later use. Close by that area. Rascal ate it up really quick. Would you like to see the turd that he left behind?"

"No, Balu Sum," Nikola said. "We will take your word for it. Good night."

"Good night, Nikola Nam," Balu said, waving off his friends then watched them go.

Balu slowly closed the door then turned toward Tee Gar.

"Tiager," Balu said, approaching the young boy. "We have to get them out of here this week and back to their people. This doesn't sound good."

"When they are well enough," Tee Gar said.

"When they are," Balu said. "The extent of their wounds. . . We are going to need to make them new parts just to help them get out of here."

"Can we ask Lizard Neck?" Tee Gar asked.

"Lizard Neck will help us," Balu said. "Are they awake?"

"One of them," Tee Gar said.

"I will speak to them in the morning," Balu said. "Make sure the victims aren't scared. And learn their language. Chosen ones are prepared for side quests when the main quest is so far ahead." He patted on the boy's shoulder then walked off and Tee Gar went back down.

 


	6. Light flickering on

Feelings of terror, dread, horror, and the sensation of being thrown in a enclosed room hitting many parts of a wall. There was no screaming coming from any of them. The screaming was only coming from the ship itself in the horrific crash. Some of the wall panels stood out against the surface that hurt if only for a moment. If only for a second. The dark grew lighter until it were a shade of yellow and pink that fit together quite as though under a yellow blanket.

Zian's eyes fully opened and saw there were stacks of wood from above his head.

"May . . ."

Zian's body felt sore all over.

"Zian!"

Zian looked toward the source of the voice.

"May!" Zian grew a wide, large smile at May's alive appearance while leaned against the wall with a arm in a sling. "You made it!"

"No thanks to Tee Gar," May said. "Had to amputate a leg, sadly."

"You're alive!" Lilly's voice came from across.

Zian looked over spotting Lilly was in a makeshift recliner with a protective fabric wrapped around her head. She wore a big grin in light of her wound. There was stains coming from the side of the wrapping that had a series of large oval rocks wedged from within the fabric while itself was inside white fluffy balls. They seemed to have been recently added as the blood was still red not dark red. Her infectious grin made a grin appear on Zian's face.

"Lilly!" Zian cried.

"It's good to see you," Lilly said.

"What about Tusk and Obsto?" Zian asked.

"Tusk hasn't woke up, yet," Lilly said, her eyes wandered toward the back. "Obsto. . ."

"Where is Obsto?" Zian asked.

"He is behind you," May said.

"He lost both of his legs," Lilly said. "I don't think he is going to ever walk if we stay here."

"Oh no," Zian said. "Does he know?"

"Obsto is still recovering," May shook his head.

"And the doctor?" Zian asked.

"He is not a doctor," Lilly said. "A child."

"A child!" Zian repeated. "Did all of this. _Alone_?"

"That it appears," May said. "He hasn't returned quite yet nor has his grandfather. His grandfather did most of the tending, I think."

"No, he didn't," Lilly said. "That was Tee Gar."

" ** _Tee Gar_**?" The sound of May's heart breaking was loud and clear. "I . . . I. . . I thought that he had help."

"He didn't," Lilly said.

Zian looked over at the sound of a panel being moved as did the rest of the the recovering blue team one. Their eyes watched a older figure come down the stairs then come to a halt at the end of the stair case. Loki came down from beside his grandfather. Balu's sun hat was hidden behind his back being kept attached around his neck by connected aging rope that had seen better days

"Ek," Balu said. _Hello_. "Balu Sum," he pointed toward himself. "Dejurn." Patting his hand on his chest.

"I think that means friend," Zian said.

"Space Academy?" May asked. "Have they came down to the planet, yet?"

Balu stepped forward with a puzzled facial expression.

"Space Academy?" Balu repeated. "Vahrn ez deanne?" _What is that?_

"Sky," May pointed up. "House," he placed his hand on the side of the wall. "Sky house."

"Sky house?" Tee Gar repeated. "Monu navul nakajan?" he pointed around the home. _You mean home?_

"Sky nakajan," May said with a slight nod.

"Bajaka niva en naba wuaz!" Balu said, his eyes had grown big. _They live in the stars!_ Balu turned toward Loki. "Uvue duve zo dezh bajakam!" _We have to help them._

"Murve nab ve dezh?" Tee Gar asked. _How can we help?_

"Well. . ." May said. "In order to send the galactic distress signal, we need a power source strong enough to send the signal out. This is the only way that the consoles are ever going to work."

May pointed toward the machines that were tucked in the back of the room then the two went over toward the machines. They shared puzzled looks with each other then pressed buttons at random and there was no sound that came from them. Balu knelt down beside the machine then picked up a long cord with dangling prongs then he looked in the direction of the cadets.

"Tiager," Balu said. "Ve vuree ozuke." _We need power._ His eyes met his grandson's. "Nopa oz ey." _Lots of it._

A light flickered on from Tee Gar's eyes.

 


	7. The agent and the little manu droid

Nikola knelt down to the recreation of the crash site complete with dolls that were dressed very funny and lacking some of their limbs. He walked around the scenery with his hands linked behind his back. Some one undoubtedly moved the aliens from the crash site. The blood trail stopped at the imprints belonging to a horse and the wheels of a wagon. Nikola was perplexed by the chain of events. Covering for aliens was a big no-no even from the government and local law enforcement agencies. How could their kind be ignorant of how dangerous aliens could be?

After all the disinformation campaigns and propaganda, there was those that refused to believe that they were the only good ones in the universe. The only sapient and thriving species. Perhaps the radio broadcast and visual broadcast had done damage to decades worth of suppressing the truth, smearing the credibility of many people, and ruining their careers if not their entire lives putting them under medication or into mental seemed their power and grip on people's perception on aliens had been shattered. But why a child? Why not a adult be the root of the federal government's bane?

Why would a child be as kind to help these aliens under the threat of all kinds of repercussions? This was a abnormal child.

Nikola didn't understand it a bit.

No one understood children like Tiager.

Tiager was considered a rarity for a curious boy.

Let alone defying his all so recently united planetary government.

The representatives of the aliens spoke a different language and their intentions were unclear other than welcoming their species to the outer limits of their territory. They were invaders, they were conquers, they were evil, and being deceptive as the higher ups had agreed.

Nikola rubbed his fingers together, contemplating.

How did all that work boil down to nothing when it came to a farmer's boy? Did all those radio dramas fail? How did they fail him as a warning from society? How did it all boil down to a child betraying his own people under the watchful eye of his grandfather? It was incredibly frustrating not to know what had lead into this unlikable situation. His character was seen as kind and helpful. A real boy scout who had to help anyone who needed it. And could provide it.

His impulse to help had overridden his natural instincts and taught instructions against foriegn beings from another world.

The boy was a alien among his people under the eyes of a federal government agent.

There was only so long that he could keep this information back.

Long enough for Tiager to come forward and make this admission before they turned Tiager's life upside down.

Nikola's phone rang from his breast pocket.

_Let the birds sing, let the kittens mew, let the baby's laughter carry in the wind. . ._

Did he really want to ruin a little child's day after seeing a horrifying sight?

_Because summer is here!_

Nikola could imagine the tragic scene clearly and vividly. It made him want to puke at the scene. There was no sign of puke at the crash site quite strangely. So used to horror that it became a natural part of his life. Something that didn't phase the boy. Nikola got up to his feet then walked through the recreation of the crash site carefully and meticulously. He walked out of the room right into another room that had a barred off room. He knelt down then took his glasses off.

"What kind of weapon are you?"

From behind the bars was Peepo, visibly damaged and dirty, but still operating. His figure was coated in layers of dirt, twigs stood out against his joints, and rocks were still sticking to his armor. Even so as various kinds of deaves were on his once bright white armor. His armor was in ruins than it had once been only hours ago. The mud had dried on his armor that it appeared that he ha ruined and rusting away armor.

"I am Peepo," Peepo replied. Nikola stepped back. "I am not a weapon." The small manu-droid was speaking with the voice of a child trying to sound older. "Space Academy personnel now acting as a Galactic Officer."

Nikola's brows rose.

"You speak my language," Nikola said.

"I am capable of understanding many languages, agent," Peepo said. "I come in peace."

Nikola stood up then put his glasses back on and his hand went into his pocket.

"Peace," Nikola said, skeptically. "I doubt it."

"I do not lie," Peepo said.

"Oh," Nikola said. "Then who took your friends?"

"I don't know," Peepo replied. "I was upside down sinking into a pit when you found me."

"We will find your friends," Nikola said. "Just you wait."

Nikola turned around then began to walk away.

"If you do not charge me within the next few hours or clean me up then I will perform a self destruct operation," Peepo said. "I am a nuclear powered Type A Self-Determining Manu-Droid." Nikola stopped in his tracks. "Anything in or around this area will be annihilated if I deactivate."

There was silence from within the room.

"I will see what I can do about charging you," Nikola ended the silence lifting his head up from the floor.

"I will help them charge me," Peepo replied.

"I can't say the same about cleaning you up," Nikola said. "What you want, the last part, is too much to ask."

"That does not compute," Peepo said.

Nikola was tense, debating, about replying.

"I have been cleaned by friends and they did their best with what they had. Many goons couldn't do it,"

Nikola didn't turn toward Peepo's direction while remaining still in the doorway.

"Many, many, many times,"

Peepo shifted away, fondly, looking back at his memory storage.

"In my long life,"

Peepo turned in the direction of Nikola.

"You have _no_ excuse showing your superiors a dirty manu-droid compared to them."

Nikola walked out of the room without a reply.

 


	8. A friend in the right place

"Lizard Neck!"

Lizard looked off from his long sword that he was ironing out.

"Balu Sum!" Lizard waved, then struck the metal. "What brings you here?"

Balu came to a stop from outside the shop.

"We need prostheses,"

Lizard stopped what he was doing looking toward his old friend.

"What . . . kind . . . . of prostheses?"

Balu folded his arms with a shrug.

"Three legs and one arm," Balu looked up toward Lizard. "Two left legs and two right legs."

"Is the arm a righty or a lefty?"

Balu's eyes wandered but returned on to Lizard not a moment late.

"Lefty,"

Lizard struck the long sword a second time.

"Who got hurt outside of town?" Lizard turned his attention on to him in between the strikes. "Are they young?"

"Late twenties," Balu said. "I can cover this using some of my harvest in a few months."

"Twenty percent," Lizard said. "My family is getting twins."

"That will cover you for a few months with the wife," Balu said.

"No, we are adopting twins," Lizard said. "And they are going to be very hungry."

"I can allocate the harvest for them," Balu said. "So they must be from the desert nation?"

"Unfortunately," Lizard said.

"I will keep that in mind," Balu said.

"I will ask again," Lizard said. "What kind of people got hurt?"

Balu grew a broad grin.

"Terrestrial," Balu leaned off the support beam. "What did you think they were? Aliens?"

"Yes," Lizard wrapped the back of his neck. "Can't blame me." Lizard lifted up his index finger toward the see through window so Balu turned his attention in the direction that was being pointed toward. "I saw something crash toward the forest line."

"I see where you are coming from," Balu shook his hand. "I saw it, too. Got me alarmed for my grandson."

"Was he okay?" Lizard struck the blade with his hammer.

"Shaken up," Balu said. "Nothing that a kind heart can't fix."

"In how long do you need those parts?" Lizard asked.

"Today," Balu said. "Or tomorrow. Soon as possible. When they are cooled down is preferable."

"See what I can do on my end of this transaction," Lizard said.

"Thank you, Lizard Neck," Balu said.

Lizard turned toward Balu then smiled.

"Don't mention it," Lizard said. "Just keep me out of it. I'll brand them. But it won't be recorded. Go. Before I change my mind."

"You are a gift from god," Balu said, then walked away.

Lizard turned in the direction of the forest line then his eyes lifted up toward the sky.

"God help them getting back to their people," Lizard said.

 


	9. Go fish

Before Balu left that morning for Lizard Neck, he directed the cadets to the bathroom that had been installed into the basement a long time ago and had been kept well cleaned. Obsto was still resting, unsettlingly, compared to the rest of the cadets it was becoming more worrisome that he may have fallen into a coma. Zian took Lilly's hand giving it a squeeze. Lilly looked toward Zian then her attention shifted toward the resting cadet.

"Dechoni," Balu said.

"Bathroom?" May asked.

Balu looked up.

"Dechoni," Balu nodded. "Dekurn," he pointed toward the toilet. "Garshee," then pointed toward the toilet paper. "Umbra," and then pointed his hand toward the sink. "Aeolius," Balu pointed toward the shower.

"Toilet, paper, sink, and shower," May said.

Balu nodded.

"Don't worry about Tee Gar," May said. "We won't draw any attention to him."

Balu looked down toward Tee Gar.

"Ve tholou viki," Balu said, then went up the stairs. _Be right back._

"Cosmic cards anyone?" Zian asked, taking out a collection of cards from his pant leg pocket.

"Yes!" The group cheered.

"I will get the table ready," May said.

May and Zian assembled a table then arranged the chairs from around it.

"Tusk," Lilly said. "How does it feel to be a double amputee?"

"Weird," Tusk said. "I feel my legs. . . but, they are not there."

"They are there in spirit," May said.

"It means there is hope you can bounce back from not having legs," Lilly said.

"I hope so," Tusk said. "Prosthetic legs are great. I just don't want it too soon."

"Professor Allen will get your legs regenerated in no time, Tusk," May said.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face at having to regenerated two entire legs that are most certainly not human," Zian said.

"Or the look on Obsto's face," Lilly said.

"Tee Gar!" May waved back at the boy. "Want to play a game of cosmic cards with us?"

Tee Gar slowly approached the group, staring at the cards being organized by Zian then sent in rows toward each member of the group.

"It's a really old space game," Lilly said. "Rumors have it that it started because of space miners having nothing else to do when the machines were running."

"Or a bunch of space cowboys waiting for space winter to end so they can gather their cattle to feed them," May babbled. "No one knows for sure who made it up but it has some connection to the normal version of the game with hearts, stars, and figures seen on planets."

Tee Gar sat down between Tusk and May.

"Here's your set of cards," Tee Gar was handed a card by Zian. "Don't let anyone see it."

Tee Gar scanned the cards then tilted his head at the image on the card.

* * *

There were some moments during the game where Tusk needed help being picked up and moved into the bathroom with help from one of the more able members of the team then returned back to the table after getting his business taken care of. Including May. The team made it work. Abruptly, in the middle of the game, Tee Gar got up from his seat to his feet and walked toward the stairs. The blue team continued playing their game, warily looking each other, tense.

Tee Gar ran out of the house then closed the door from behind him and ran down the well worn path.

A path that was normally taken with a stroll to his leisure instead of a urgent sprint.

Tee Gar looked up toward the sky observing the clouds were taking the shape usually seen before storms.

It was going to work out just the way that he and his grandfather had wanted it to be.

The prophecy said that about his future.

Tee Gar was going to become someone great, heroic, and very successful at whatever he did.

And this Peepo that they mentioned was either someone or something that had been in the crash.

He couldn't return to the crash site for three main reasons. One, government agents had likely found it. Two, they may have security cameras. Three, it's been taped off from the genera public. All of which were to be expected after a foreign object had been fallen from the heavens. Tee Gar panted, his hands closed into fists, leaping over pot holes and running through ancient bridges with ease. He ran into a forest gaining pace toward a lone but very old tree holding a very unique tree house.

Tee Gar climbed up the wood up into a tree then swung into the tree house landing into the center of the room. There was a golden themed machine with a row of curved stove bars surrounding a neck support that had secondary neck support leading up to the lamp itself. The lamp was see through not being covered by a protective layer. The machine had a chest plate with buttons that were colorless and a white glass fixture set above the plate itself. Tee Gar walked up a small set of steps then retracted the glass lid.

He sunk his arm into the interior leaning inwards toward the machine that had a definitive humanoid build. The machine had golden claws that fell open automatically to reveal cup holders. With a single wrong touch, the arms moved out. Burnout decorated the golden hull. There was a assortment of various other robotic figures crammed full of various inventions pertaining to different subjects.

Tee Gar yanked out a long wrapped up string, a large container that had grass growing from inside of it with a lid, and a wrapped up bundle of fabric. He closed the lid to the container then lightly patted on it.

"I knew hiding my most simple inventions would come in handy," Tee Gar said.

Tee Gar ran out of the tree house but returned not a moment later.

"Sorry, friend," Tee Gar said. "I forgot to blow you out from last night."

Tee Gar flicked a switch from beneath the head then the flames stopped flickering.

* * *

"Go fish,"

Tee Gar strolled down the stairs to see the cadets were treating the cards of the cosmos as any ordinary game. Most similar to the cards that his grandfather, grandmother, uncles, aunts, and parents had once used a long time ago when he was just a toddler. The memory of his parents eyeing at each other, holding their cards out of their, defensively, was drilled into his mind because every time that he looked at them they were doing the same thing as before. And it was very boring. He observed the cards now looked different from the last time leaving the room.

The cards had ducks and fish. He spotted a stack of cards inside a see through container from the corner of the table as Lilly dished out a few cards to Zian from the pile in the middle of the table.

"One, two, thee, four, five, six, seven,"

Lilly looked toward Tee Gar then beckoned him over.

"Does anyone have fours?"

May looked in the direction of the young boy.

"I don't think that Tee Gar does,"

The group had bouts of snickering.

"Kite?" Tusk asked.

Tee Gar tilted his head.

"Kite?" Tee Gar asked.

"Kite," Tusk said. "Uh, you do this with it," he did the motion of struggling the wind holding on to the kite much to the amusement of the other cadets. "And it flies up high in the sky, where the wind is soaring, up where the sky, oh let's go fly a kite, and send it sooaring!"

"Kite!" Tee Gar repeated over the increased laughter of the cadets. "Kite!" He pointed toward the lantern dangling above the group. "Kite!"

"What is he saying?" May asked.

"Beats me," Tusk said.

"I think he is going to make it fly tonight," Lilly said. "Could do a . . ."

"A what?"

"Remember Benjamin Franklin and how he discovered electricity?"

"I am unfamiliar to that story, but do tell me,"

"According to my grandmother, one night he went outside, connected a key to a kite and sent it flying," Lilly said. "He had a eyewitness to watch a charge appear in a jar as soon as the electrical current hit the key."

"He could charge the equipment just long enough to send the distress signal!" May exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lilly said.

"But it has to be done quickly," May said. "I can't do it. I lost a arm."

"I don't have legs," Tusk said.

"I have the legs but not the speed for it," Zian said.

"I got arms, legs, the speed for it," Lilly said. "all I need to do is switch the emergency distress beacon on."

"Right," May said. "Tee Gar," he turned his attention toward the boy. "Lilly."

"Lilly," Lilly pointed toward herself.

"Friend," May said, placing a hand on his chest then climbed his two fingers up over the shapes of the stairs. "Go with you." May pointed toward Tee Gar.

"Go with you?" Tee Gar said.

"Me," May pointed into Tee Gar's chest. "Me."

"Me?" Tee Gar said.

May nodded.

"Lilly go with you," May said.

"Dezh me?"

"Yes!" the group chimed at once.

"Understand?" May had a questioning but wary tone raising a brow.

"Nhu mo," Tee Gar gave a thumbs up. _I do._

 


	10. Brewing storm

There was a knock that came from the door. Balu returned to the door the opened it up and found the prosthetic needed for the emergency departure. Balu scanned the scenery for Lizard only to see bushes shaking from side to side, the branches belonging to trees wavering while the leaves were turning upside down, and the sound of the wind becoming unsettled. He looked both ways then knelt down and picked up the parts very carefully into his arms.

Tee Gar closed the door from behind Balu.

"So, when does this 'mission' have to be done?"

"Tonight," Tee Gar turned away from the front door.

"Tonight?" Balu shook his head.

"Radio and weather says tonight is when we get the most available energy source,"

"Here I thought that you were going to use one of your more complex inventions," Balu had a hearty laugh.

"Lilly is the most qualified for this mission so she is going with us," Tee Gar said.

"Is she trained for this?" Balu asked.

Tee Gar had a long stare back at Balu in disbelief, at first, getting the same stare in return.

"She is a space woman," Tee Gar ended the silence. "She is trained for advanced technology so she must be trained for this kind of situation."

"Alright," Balu said. "But you better be armed when you go out for this insane plan of yours. And- _OR_ protected!"

"I am going to use the shelter," Tee Gar replied. "I will be back in a jiffy."

Balu looked out the door toward the darkening sky.

The air, the temperature, nothing felt right about the oncoming event to unfold on his property. He had all the right faith in his grandson. Tee Gar was capable of doing anything and everything that he had set his mind on. Even going as far to defying his government, the media, and friends just to do what was right. A product of Balu's hand in raising the young boy. And a part of him was already regretting thrusting him into that kind of childhood.

"I am going to help you with moving that equipment," Balu said. "And get the rain coats ready."

"Balu," Tee Gar opened the closet door and looked up toward the unused rain coats.

"Yes, Tiager?" Balu turned toward Tee Gar.

"When are they coming back?" Tee Gar shifted toward Balu. "I miss them."

"When you are old enough," Balu had a bitter smile. "Then you will see them again."

Tee Gar's eyes brightened visibly then turned around getting up the steps to take the rain coats.

Balu lowered his gaze toward the floor out of regret.

The sacrifices they went to protecting the boy was exceptional out of love and extraordinary. He wouldn't understand now but one day, Tee Gar would understand and be able to hear what happened to them. Balu sighed, looking toward the distant sun that was getting smaller as the storm clouds blocked any view of it. He slowly closed the door then stepped from it. Balu turned away from the door then went down the stairs leading into the basement holding the equipment.

If Balu were being honest with the boy, he wasn't quite looking forward to the operation.

He had a bad feeling in his gut about tonight.

 


	11. Calm before the storm

Tusk attached the prosthetic leg to his stump. The prosthetic had a unique design that made it stand out against the one that he had visualized and being quite generic since it had a very different approach to it. Just like the arm. It had been over several hours since Lizard had been approached. Lizard had made the prosthetic parts very quickly. Too quickly.

Tusk looked up toward May.

"I like my new arm," May sported a large grin.

"You arm is a rail with Exterminator claws for hands," Lilly said. "Wait, are those. . ." Lilly squinted at the arm. "Metal flower buds?"

"It's so pretty," May said.

"They are flower buds," Tusk said, upon closer inspection. "The entire center of the hand is just a open rose.'"

"And my fingers are pollen buds?" May had wide eyes.

"In a sense," Tusk said.

"I am keeping it!" May slid his sleeve down then patted on the fabric. "I can get used to this."

"Tusk, your legs," Zian said. "They resemble. . ."

"Springs?" Tusk said.

"No," Lilly said, exchanging a glance with Zian as she shook her head. "That's not it."

"They resemble . . ." Zian said. Zian snapped his fingers, looking up, trying to search for the word. "The name escapes me!"

"I am trading these in for actual feet when I get back," Tusk said. He placed his hands on to his hips. "They may be excellent but that's far too metal and machine for my taste." Tusk looked toward Obsto who was resting on the cot. "I hope that signal gets registered before night shift comes up. No one hardly looks at the out going communications station at that hour."

"Someone will notice," Lilly said, placing her hand on to Tusk's shoulder. "Surely."

"Try your feet," May said. "Let's see how you can walk on them."

Tusk grabbed on to the edges of the arm rest then stood still.

"You can do it," Zian said. "I'll catch you."

"Woah woa-" Tusk began to fall but landed into Zian's arms. "I want to do that again."

"As many times as it takes," Zian said, placing him back into the chair. "Try, try, try again."

Tusk got up to her feet then stood still with his arms out reached in mid-air. Tusk started to fall back but leaned forward then back again until he gained a balance from between of them. He fell forward, closing his eyes, bracing for impact but was caught Lilly who set him back up to his feet. The prosthetic parts began from under the viable knee and continued down into a sleeve shaped foot that was curved in a 'c' form. May looked over at the additional leg that was leaned against the couch then looked over toward Balu.

Balu took off his other leg then put the additional leg on from across the difficult scene unfolding of a cadet failing and trying again to walk. May had a prosthetic that resembled part of a leg except it had the appearance of a series of tree branches that came together to form a leg. The leg was shaded various kinds of tree bark brown that contrasted against his albino skin. In retrospects, it made May appear to be half plant and half machine with the mismatched aesthetic for the prostheses. May looked up toward Balu then smiled in gratitude.

Tee Gar was at the two stations alongside the the additional upper section of the communications modules figuring out how to connect them before hand. Over the last few hours, Tee Gar had successfully taken them apart and put the machines back together again with limited help and replaced some of the old parts with new parts that he had either stolen or made himself in his little part of the world. Balu strolled over toward the young boy's side then looked at it, intrigued, by the machines himself as Tee Gar was excitedly talking about the machines.

Balu smiled, pretending to understand, looking up toward the half cracked tv set left on the table above the console.

A flicker of terror appeared on Balu's face but it was gone just as it had appeared.

Balu got up to his feet patting on Tee Gar's shoulder then walked up the stairs.

"Lilly," May said.

"Yes?" Lilly said.

"Be careful out there," May said.

"Oraco," Then Lilly added with a grin and slightly raised her brows. "Commander."

May rolled his eyes.

"Niiiiiiiice."

* * *

Nikola stared down Pyunther.

"Your planets want you to follow Balu Sum's grandson Tiager Sum for harboring aliens, transporting them, and attempting to send a message back to the mothership to invade the planet," Nikola said. "Tonight to tomorrow. Report everything they do. "

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"When do I start?"

"Starting right now,"

"Do I get something in return?"

"Yes,"

"I want to see it in my off shore bank account in the next five minutes,"

"You really want that?"

"I don't betray people without proof," Pyunther narrowed his eyes. "Balu Sum is never going to look me at the eye if I get nothing out of this."

Nikola held up a finger.

"One moment," Nikola said.

Nikola turned away taking out a large device from his pocket then walked away from the property. He held the phone close to his ear pacing back and forth in discussion with his employers. Pyunther warily watched the lead agent negotiate. The agent put away the phone then walked back toward him. Nikola held up the phone and displayed the bank account. A bank account that had triple the money it used to hold. A account that he had told no one about in the last forty years.

Nikola lowered the phone to see the convinced expression on Pyunther's face.

"You have a deal, Pyunther Dayum," Nikola held his hand out.

"Thank you very much, Federal Government," Pyunther took the man's hand then shook it. "May we never have to cross paths after this deal is transacted."

"Yes," Nikola said, taking out a thin but bulky device from his pocket as he withdrew his other hand from Pyunther. "Press this button once they have stopped far away from the house," he gestured toward a strange symbol highlighted in orange from below the black bulb with dotted lines. "This is a wireless phone directly inspired from the older versions of it."

"Do I need to state my coordinates after?"

"No," Nikola shook his head. "the tracking device that we have in it will do the rest."

"When will it turn on?"

"When you make the call,"

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that,"

"May this be the only business that we exchange,"

"Perhaps not. This a national security and it may grow to become something more if the child interferes in the process of deterring the alien invaders," Nikola had his hands linked behind his back. "And turn savages into real people."

Nikola turned away then went into the silver armored Humvee, opened the door, got in, then drove away.

"That boy." Pyunther shook his head in disappointment then went toward the coat hanger located right beside the doorway. He grabbed the relatively new but lone raincoat off the hook and black boots from underneath it.

* * *

After dinner, Tee Gar and Balu stacked the material on top of each other then dumped them into the wagon and covered them up with a tarp. Lilly looked out the door holding Zian's hand. The sound of thunder striking the ground made jump and close her eyes. Lilly opened her eyes over the sound of Zian's laughter. Lilly turned her head where she saw Zian's smile.

It was in that moment where Lilly realized, in that same moment, she was being held by Zian.

Zian's eyes grew big and dropped her to the floor with a thud bolting toward the basement.

"What is it, Zian?" Lilly used the doorway as her support up to her feet

"I got it!" Zian turned around then ran toward the inside. "I got it!" he vanished from her line of sight into the basement. "It's a pogo stick!"

Lilly laughed then turned toward the doorway.

"Now or never, soon to be Ensign West," Lilly said, then slid up the hood over her head. "Let's test that known West bad luck in unknown territory."

Lilly walked toward the wagon while from afar among the thicket of bamboo was Pyunther watching.

 


	12. Furious wind

It had been thirty-nine hours since the cadets had sent the distress signal back to academy control before the crash. The parents of blue team one were still waiting in the academy for the safe return of their children and for the looks on their faces for the graduation. A graduation that was supposed to be full of happiness, joy, and celebration. There was a celebration but it felt different for the graduates of the year without their closet friends there. There was a void where the blue team usually was nestled in events like these.

Admiral West, bearing a striking resemblance to her daughter, had her hands on her hips and dark brown curls for her afro facing Gampu

"Why haven't you gone down there looking for them?"

"Admiral, this is a very delicate situation," Gampu said, shaking his hand. "Going down there could make it worse for them."

"Delicate?" her words brewed in rage. "Don't talk to me about delicate!"

"Lilly accepted the risk in joining the delicate mission," Gampu said.

"Risk!" Fury seethed from her eyes. "RISK? You should have gone with them!"

"This was their mission," Gampu replied. "Not mine."

"You oversee most of their field missions," she stepped forward. "Why didn't you oversee this one if it were so _delicate_ , Commander!"

"I had assurances," Gampu said. "Let us not raise our voices around the cad-"

"Lets do that. My family has had the worst of luck in the last three hundred years! We have seen wars, lost our own for the sake of 'colonizing', 'exploration', and now 'helping' others during a very important event that spelled history. You knew our luck."

Gampu tightly grasped on to his wrist that was linked behind his back held in his other hand.

"Every day she did something important that stood as history," Gampu said. "I lost a very dear old friend of mine with them, _too_." His eyes locked with hers. "You are not the only one angry and hurting about being unable to launch a rescue mission."

The admiral had a dirty glare aimed toward him.

"You have the power,"

Gampu shook his head.

"But not the authority, admiral." Gampu said. "You and your colleagues do. You are bound by the prime directive and I am bound by the book's bookmark."

Admiral West walked out of academy control rubbing her fist passing by one of the federation's prized cybernetic leaders, E.J Parsafoot. Parsafoot looked around in awe at the level of tech passing by the officer.

"Are they going to come back?" Parsafoot asked. Gampu was handed a padd by a cadet. "The missing cadets."

"They will be here shortly," Gampu said, reading a padd while pressing down on the side on the black boxed screen across from the main screen showing some text blocks.

"You said that yesterday, Commander," the other cadet from across told.

"Never underestimate blue team one," Gampu turned away from Parsafoot. "Karmee."

"Commander. . ." Karmee said.

"I am aware," Gampu said. "They have chances on their side."

"Last time this happened under your watch, that team never came back,"

"They did, Lieutenant," Gampu turned his attention toward the Klingon Professor. "In spirit. . ." he had a bittersweet smile at the thought. "Professor Parsafoot, what brings you here to the academy domain?"

"I was thinking of transferring here," he looked around. "But I get the distinct feeling that now is not the right time."

"Politically, it wouldn't be," Gampu said. "The kind of budget that you would need would come around in the next few years."

Parsafoot turned away from the view of cadets tending to the consoles.

"I don't like politics," Parsafoot shook his head. "Always got in the way of inventing. Which is why I went into private industry."

"The academy would surely appreciate your presence enlightening willing minds," Gampu said. "You're not ready to do that. Yet."

"Maybe in a few years," Parsafoot said.

"You can't keep the academy near the solar system for long," Gampu turned away from the professor toward Nicole, a cadet in the third year, who didn't seem to be quite happy. "Last time you could."

"There was no politics involved then and there is no politics involved now," Nicole said.

"You could wait a month but this is a technologically emerging civilization that still sees us as strangers and people they don't trust quite yet," Gampu's attention was on the screen. "You knew the chances of this team's return. However, you still allowed them to go out there. Why?"

Gampu slowly turned his attention on to the third year raising a lone brow.

"Understood," Nicole said.

"Professor," Gampu said. "I like you to meet my friend, Nicole."

Nicole came to the commander's side.

"You-you are Professor Parsafoot!"

"One and only," Parsafoot said. "You are the daughter of the current galactic president."

"Pa won?" Nicole's jaw almost fell out of shock.

"I like to talk to you about him," Parsafoot said. "He left his robodog at my house."

"So that's what happened to Frodo," Nicole said. "Do you still have him?"

"In fact, I do," Parsafoot said. "Back at my VIP quarters."

"Commander," Nicole started to say.

"You are dismissed, Nicole," Gampu said. "Collect your pet."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

Nicole and Parsafoot walked out of command control. Gampu's shoulders lowered turning his head toward the padd. He rubbed above the bridge of his nose then opened his eyes and read the report on the padd. He handed it over to Karmee. Karmee looked from the commander then back down toward the padd away from the heavy look in the commander's eyes and the baggy eyes that said he hadn't been sleeping since it all began.

* * *

Lilly was laid on her stomach between the two floorboards set sideways.

The floor board shook beneath her.

The sound of thunder was deafening.

It was difficult to hear the sounds of the voices belonging to Balu and Tee Gar. From outside of the wagon at the lead sat the grandson and grandfather singing a alien version of a workers song cheerfully quite loudly. The sound of thunder cracking made their voices be background noises to the scenery of a forest being pounded against by the wind. Balu and Tee Gar wore big grins. Their horse was tall and long with a white coat decorated by black stripes, their manes were wrapped in silver bands, their heads held low every so often shaking it.

The large, wide curls shined against the light of the thunder.

Lilly closed her eyes submerging into her happy place.

* * *

Slowly the afternoon classes ended leaving only the next year cadets in charge. Gampu was leaned against the wall looking down upon the planet with his hands clasped together. A cadet came over to his side with a warm cup and he took it, unclasping his hands, then gave a small smile toward Nicole who was still up. Nicole walked past him making her way from the commander. Gampu took a warm sip of chicken soup from the mug and closed his eyes, enjoying the delights, then looked up toward the planet.

 _Peepo. . . ._ Gampu thought. _Please be alright._

Gampu stood there taking the occasional sip from the cup until it were empty then put it down onto the counter.

He can feel that time was passing but it was a little of a mystery just how long it really was standing there.

Was his friend alright? Was he being taken care of properly? Were the cadets alive and well trying to return back to the academy for their graduation? They were a bunch of scared adults in a foreign land in a scenery that wasn't barren but full of life. They were trained for a situation as this. Evade and hide until they reached safe hands. If they were down there, Gampu began to believe they could be in the hands of someone willing to help. They were going to be sending the galactic distress beacon at any moment.

He was going to be awake when the communications station went haywire from a unexpected hailing. Hope was all that he had to cling to that his charges were in good condition. Not left in a cold box and stitched up after being autopsied at the morgue. He would normally stay awake the first week that they were gone until the hope that they would hail space academy was all but gone. A vigil that Gampu had started and ran for various other cadets since the loss of his first charges with given success. A ritual that saved lives and continued careers to this day.

The ritual could only last for so long in strangers territory. The order had to be given to change the course to the next area in space that hadn't been mapped or explored quite yet. Or to a man made solar system that was experiencing problems. Problems that could wait just a few more hours. Just a few more precious hours before giving up on them. His heart wasn't in the place to give up now on the cadets. If a member of the night crew observed the unusual reaction from the communications station then they needed someone at the top of the totem pole to authorize the rescue mission to retrieve them.

Only for so little time before being seen as emotionally compromised by Earth Control and replaced by Star Command's deputy commander.

The next officer in line of command.

 


	13. The raging storm

The wagon came to a stop from the middle of the path.

"Woah there, boy," Balu said. "Easy there."

Balu and Tee Gar walked toward the back of the wagon.

"What we are going to do if it doesn't work?"

Balu looked down toward Tee Gar.

"Never think that, Tiager," Balu said. "Never." he placed his hands on the child's shoulder and tightly gripped it. "That is not what the chosen one thinks when so young."

Balu got up to his feet then slid out the upper section of the console then carried it out of the wagon going toward the clearing. There was a tall tree that reached out to the heavens with stumps that lead up to the branches. He tucked the upper two parts of the panel on to the tree branch. He walked down with the long cord keeping a grip on it. He connected it to the front lower console that belonged to the pilot section.

Tee Gar wrapped a long thread around the pongs then returned to the wagon and took out the long tarp and a key.

"He will be fine," Balu told himself. "Perfectly fine." He got up to the front. "Go, old girl!"

The horse picked up speed turning away from the path that Balu had been initially taken then went back the way he went as Tee Gar unrolled the tarp to reveal that it was a colorful dragon kite. Tee Gar tied the tail up with the thread to the kite. He felt along the thin, bendable metal beams that had been gifted to him a long time ago by Lizard. Tee Gar looked up toward the storming sky with determination that belonged to a warrior.

"I will succeed."

* * *

Pyunther's boots were coated in mud and the temperature that the weather had fallen down to what was very uncomfortable.

"Stupid boy,"

It was difficult to yank his boots out of the ground.

"Doesn't know when to stay out of extraterrestrial business,"

He nearly tripped and fell to his feet but stopped the fall with a grip on a tree.

"I wouldn't have to do this if Tiager was compliant!"

Pyunther was strolling down the side of the road following the direction that the Sum's had taken.

The path was difficult but easy to follow standing out against the shapes made by the beating rain and running water. Pyunther stopped in his path hearing the familiar singing coming from the distance. He fought against the difficult ground to regain his footing on to wet but shiny grass flailing his arms. Pyunther gained his balance standing in the grass and released a sigh of relief that the struggle was over. Pyunther placed his hands on to his knees leaning forward with his attention fixated on the tall wavering green grass.

It was a mix of green and blue before his eyes.

He resumed walking along the road keeping one hand on his head braving against the wind.

When Balu stopped singing as did the horse halt in its tracks.

"Pyunther!" Balu said. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hello, old friend," Pyunther smiled. "Why are you in this weather?"

"Throwing old rock from my farm," Balu said. "Got new rocks stockpiled in the back."

"Strolling," Pyunther said. "The weather is rich for the night."

"You are a very strong old man," Balu said.

"I am," Pyunther said. "You left the young one back at the home all alone?"

"He is very sleepy," Balu said. "And very susceptible to attacking whoever picks him up with a meat cleaver."

"A meat cleaver?" Pyunther exclaimed. "Where?"

"Where you shall not find," Balu said. "Find out for yourself if you dare."

"Believe me, I won't," Pyunther assured.

"Are your granddaughters going to come by for the party?" Balu asked.

"Not this year," Pyunther said. "They are busy."

"Shame," Balu said. "I will have to find someone else to host the harvest party. Go, old girls."

The wagon rode past Pyunther.

"Yes, yes," Pyunther said, bitterly watching Balu go past. "You will."

* * *

The door to the room opened when the skeletal crew were operating the bridge. He can still remember feeling them, the presence of the first team he lost, after losing contact. But he didn't feel this team's presence so they had to be alive. Gampu can feel the presence of someone come to his side then lowered his head squeezing his eyes shut in sadness for a short moment. He lifted his head up with non-compromised eyes open.

"Commander Gampu," Gampu turned away from the window with a composed demeanor. "I am here to relieve you of duty. Effectively immediately."

Gampu looked away, thoughtfully, then nodded turning his attention back toward the deputy commander.

"Oraco," Gampu said. "Earth Control." He slowly walked from around the console then turned toward the new acting commander at the gap to the command console. "Just keep a eye out for them for _one_ _hour_ before changing course." his pointed looked past the commander for a moment then back toward the commander. "Will you?"

The newly acting commander pitied upon Gampu.

"I will," the deputy commander said.

"Thank you," Gampu nodded, appreciatively, then walked toward the doorway.

Gampu waved his hand in front of the panel so he turned to look back into academy control.

The door opened then he turned away and walked out of academy control.

The newly acting commander turned away from the door to face the planet.

"Someone else will have to clean up that mess." The deputy commander noted.

* * *

Lilly watched the long kite soar into the sky.

The sky was lighter than it had been hours ago when the ride had began and the storm was still raging on.

Tee Gar was standing in the middle of the clearing that stopped at the edge of a cliff looming over the city.

Lilly can see his figure from through the short grass waving from side to side taking on different shapes that their shades made stand out to her eyes. Thunder crashed around the scenery including everything but the key. She struggled to stay in place clinging on to the storm fighting against the terrifying and strong winds by clinging on to the edge of the console. Her legs were dug into the crevice of the tree that was tight and restricting her movements. Lilly was clinging on to the smallest and remaining parts of hope that lingered in her chest. She searched in the lessons that was left in the back of her head taught by the professors.

The motto of the academy in its darkest hours came to mind.

"Dum spiro spero," Lilly said, looking toward the storming night sky _. While I breathe, I hope._

Trees fell as lighting struck then Lilly watched a bolt of lighting strike the key.

"It is working!"

Lilly turned the black knob right as the energy traveled from key to string into the compartment.

"We did it!" Lilly cheered. "We did it!" She shook a fist in the air drawing his attention with the shouting and Tee Gar waved back. "You are a genius, Tee Gar!"

Another bolt of lighting struck the key so she flipped up the switches _._

"Seeker to Academy Control, seeker to academy control," Lilly repeated,raising her voice against the sound of the wind. "SEEKER TO ACADEMY CONTROL, DO YOU READ ME?"

"Academy control here," came a stranger's voice. "We hear you loud and clear."


	14. A dying storm

Pyunther moved among the tall blades of grass paying attention to the surface beneath him for traps, snakes, bear cubs, or seemingly blending in fawns sleeping during the storm. The sound of shouting was distinctive enough to stand out against the wind, the rain, and the thunder that had turned into a distant rumble. The wind was losing strength so it was easier to walk through the rain. There were still some difficulty when he strayed off the path if only briefly from the grass to the muddy road. He tripped over a few large boulders. His face was caked by mud. Pyunther cleaned his face off with a large but wide leaf then dropped it to the dirt. And repeated falling to the mud.

Eventually, Pyunther came to a halt at a gap of trees.

He hid among the tall trees observing Tee Gar holding on to a kite that was still flying in the air.

"That boy," Pyunther said. "Knows full well what he is doing. Intelligent grandson with the wrong morals."

Another figure was in the center of the tree shouting at a half broken screen that was sizzling and had a blurry figure. The space invaders were informing them that their planet was for the taking. That it was going to be very easy. Which it wasn't on Puyunther's watch. His blood boiled against his skin building up with the fury at one fact. A member of his community, someone well known and regarded, had just betrayed his civilization.

Pyunther took out the phone then pressed the button as instructed by Nikola and placed the top half of the phone against his ear.

"They are making contact with the mothership," Pyunther said.

"Get the boy," Nikola said. "We will catch the space savage."

"Alright," Pyunther said. "What do I do next?"

"Throw the phone away," then Nikola added. "Now."

Pyunther tossed aside the phone then walked on toward the child until coming by his side.

"Hello Tee Gar," Pyunther placed a hand on Tee Gar's shoulder. Tee Gar turned away from the kite with big eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"LILLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!" Tee Gar screamed, turning away from Pyunther. "Run!"

Lilly looked over from the television set then looked on toward Pyunther and Tee Gar.

"Oh no," Lilly said.

"RUN!" Tee Gar let go of the kite's handle.

Lilly leaped out from the tree then fled the scene.

"You are going to stay here _and_ get questioned for betraying your planet," Pyunther said.


	15. The storm ends

Silver humvees came to a halt from across Tee Gar and Pyunther.

"Say hello to the federal government," Pyunther said. "I hope Balu taught you to be as polite as ever when it comes to them."

"Let me go," Tee Gar said.

"No," Pyunther said.

"Grandfather is never going to forgive you for this," Tee Gar said.

"I anticipate that much," Pyunther said. "That matter will be handled between me and him."

"Pyunther Dayum," Nikola said. "Your cooperation is appreciated. We will handle it from here."

"What about the space savage?"

"We are already in the process of apprehanding," Nikola said. "You have done the planets a service."

"Take him," Pyunther handed over Tee Gar to the hands of a agent. "Our business is done."

"Not so fast," Nikola said, stopping Pyunther in his tracks.

"What is it?" Pyunther asked, raising his brows as Tee Gar was dragged to the humvee with a struggle by two of the agents keeping a strong grip on his arms.

"One last order of business," Nikola took out a gun. "We can't let loose strings be left," Nikola's finger wrapped around the trigger. "This event can never get out."

Pyunther stood still then fell back landing to the ground.

"Nothing personal," Nikola said. "I would have let you live. But the president doesn't want that." Nikola turned away. "Dump the body at a bear site," he slid his dark glasses on to the bridge of his nose walking toward the other officers standing in front of a silver truck. "Somewhere close by town would be preferable by tomorrow afternoon. The bullets will be dissolved by then."

* * *

The door swung open into the Sum household. The cadets were holding their breath hiding from within the basement. They kept their breaths held waiting for the strange speaking space natives to leave. May and Zian were hiding underneath the couch curled up in fetal position. Tusk and a recently awakened Obsto were cramped inside boxes within the back closet. It was very intense waiting for the agents to leave the area. Zian was fighting back tears covering his mouth, terrified out of his mind, the warning from Balu had came soon enough.

Balu was patiently waiting up stairs watching the agents search through the house.

"Where are they, Balu Sum?" Nikola sat down on to a chair in front of Balu.

"Who?" Balu asked

"The space invaders," Nikola said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Balu said.

"We got your grandson and a additional alien invader in custody," Nikola said.

"My grandson?" Balu said. "Nikola Nam," he stood up to his feet from the couch with eyes square on him. "What is going on?"

"Your grandson has betrayed you and everyone else by sending a signal to the mothership," Nikola said. "I am sure the president will consider that before the firing squad execution."

"That is too much," Balu said. "Just for a child doing the right thing? That is a dictatorship not a democracy."

"No," Nikola shook his head. "For a old man like you." Balu's face fell. "He gets the opportunity to watch you, be deprogrammed, and hopefully serve in the war against the space natives."

"That doesn't sound like the president I voted for," Balu said.

"It comes from the top," Nikola said. "Most people like you to be behind bars and watch your son become the best thing there ever was against multi-planetary terrorists. Most people are his advisers."

"Our president is supposed to be kind," Balu said.

"Being afraid of invaders turns everyone into their worst image of themselves," Nikola said.

"Or into the best version of themselves," Balu said. "Not everything is about conquering life and oppressing it out there."

"How would you know?" Nikola said. "You know nothing about lifeforms in outer space. None of us do."

"It can't be all that bad out there," Balu said. "I am a fairly optimistic farmer."

"Nikola," one of the agents came up. "Balu Sum is the only one here."

"You let them escape," Nikola said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Balu stood up to his feet staring down the younger man. "But my grandson would never let anyone in here without my permission. Not even help alien invaders without my permission."

"Turns he _did_ with your permission," Nikola said. "Take him away."

"He won't get away with this!" Balu stood up to his feet then was restrained and taken away.

"Turns he has," Nikola said.

Balu went out the door with two agents across from Nikola. Nikola took out a cigar and lit it up coming toward the door ever so slowly so that the other agents left the house. He made it to the entrance way of the house then puffed out smoke from his lips lowering the cigar to his side. The beating rain had died down to the point that it was thin enough not to stand out to his eyes. He had his other hand dived into his pant pocket. Today was one of those bad days for Nikola.

It could have happened differently with the traitors.

A lot better, a slap on the wrist for the grandparent and the boy being able to see him.

One day, in the far future, instead of having to watch him die.

"What a agonizing day," Nikola said.

Nikola walked out of the house but from the sky, alongside the roof, was the distinctive shape of a seeker standing out against the gray clouds with sunlight pouring through the looming darkness. Nikola got into the last humvee, lowered the window, then it turned around and drove away from the scene following a line of similar vehicles.

A seeker lowered toward the ground a few minutes after the group had departed. The deputy commander was the first one out of the seeker then looked up toward the sky that had clouds breaking apart. The deputy commander smiled at that. _Today is a good day_ , the deputy commander thought walking ahead toward the open doorway flanked by two gold shirts holding med kits.

"Blue team one?" The deputy commander called. "This is the rescue party. Lower your guard. We are your friends."

"We are down here!" Came cries from the basement with relief in their voices. "We are here! Here! Here!"

The group went down the stairs vanishing from view.

 


	16. A calm breeze

Tee Gar was shoved into a cell and crashed to the floor. He got up to his feet then charged in the direction of the barred door that he hit then fell back down to the floor. He got up to his feet staring down Nikola. His hands were locked into fists staring down the agent in a darkly way. From across was Lilly in another cell with her back to the wall with a tilted up head looking toward the small barred window longingly.

"Where is my grandfather?"

"In a different cell block,"

"I want to see him,"

"You'll see him at his execution,"

"I want to see my grandfather _now_ , agent,"

"No," Nikola said. "That is how it works with traitors."

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Tee Gar argued. "They are not our enemy."

"According to the president, they are," Nikola said. "I hope you realize being kind to outer space aliens wasn't worth it."

"What about Lilly?" Tee Gar asked. "What are you going to do about her?"

"Oh, her?" Nikola shifted sideways then turned toward Tee Gar. "President has a plan for her. I don't know quite yet what it is," he smirked. "But I assume that it is nothing good."

"When I am old enough, I will be against people like the president," Tee Gar said. "And I will make sure those kind of orders don't determine other peoples lives."

"What you should be against is being cruel and mean people not just one person," Nikola said. "That is not part of nature," Nikola shook his head. "It's part of self-righteousness, bias, racism, and learned behavior. Being against that is a bright future that you see. Many of us can't lose those right now. We know no one outside off this planet or the other planet in our orbit."

"Why don't you try?" Tee Gar said.

"Try what?" Nikola asked.

"Get to know the real aliens," Tee Gar said.

"I really like that," Nikola said. "But that is simply not possible."

"It is," Tee Gar said. "They don't understand us and we don't understand them. So being kind is a good place to start from." He pointed toward Lilly. "Handing over Lilly and Peepo is one example."

"I am not in charge," Nikola said.

"If I were not the chosen one," Tee Gar said. "I would agree."

"Chosen one of what prophecy?" Nikola narrowed his eyes toward the boy.

"One that topples down the castle of a monarchy," Tee Gar said. "So far you have done everything. Order us to the humvee, to the cells, to different cell blocks, and retrieving Peepo," he shifted sideways to gesture toward the manu-droid. "You _are_ in charge."

Nikola shook his head.

"If I wanted to," Nikola said. "The stars aren't on my side to help you or your friends. It is not wise to do this without everyone in this facility on my side."

Nikola turned away then walked out of the cell block and the door closed behind him.

"Hello," Peepo said. "Who must you be?"

"Tee Gar Soom," Tee Gar said. "A doctor."

"A child prodigy," Peepo said.

"What's that?" Tee Gar asked, strolling toward Peepo's side.

"Someone who is very good at something adults normally do," Peepo said. "That is a impressive feat."

"Impressive," Tee Gar folded his arms. "Not that much."

"Lilly," Peepo called. "Do you have a collinear?"

"I do," Lilly said. "I have kept it on me this entire time."

"Take it out," Peepo said. "I will attempt to hack into it and contact Space Academy regarding our problem."

"Good idea, Peepo," Lilly said, taking out the collinear.

"Beginning to hack in," Peepo said.

Peepo then began to announce a series of numbers.

 


	17. Be well

Gampu stirred from his rest on the armless maroon sofa then reached his hand out for the collinear set on the counter beside him.

"Gampu here,"

"Commander!"

Gampu lunged forward from the bed.

"Peepo," Gampu said, his eyes wide open holding the collinear close. "Are you and the cadets well?"

"Yes," Peepo said. "Affirmative. Lilly is with me including Tee Gar."

"Tee Gar?" Gampu said, his brows furrowing, frowning. "Is Tee Gar a native?"

"Yes," Peepo said. "Tee Gar helped us send the distress beacon. The others have been rescued."

"Peepo, I want you to get out of there fast as you can," Gampu said

"I cannot," Peepo said. "we are in a cell block."

"Good heavens," Gampu said, getting up from the sofa. "That is a wrench in the rescue mission." He walked toward the window then stopped. "Peepo, Deputy Commander Derek of Star Command is in charge of the academy. Earth Control has relieved me of duty."

"Commander Derek?" Peepo said.

"Affirmative," Gampu said.

"He has a bad way of words around space military and space agents," Peepo said. "He is not the ideal person to be in charge of this conflict."

"If I could be in his place then I would do so," Gampu said. "Are you in any danger?"

"Lilly, Tee Gar's grandfather, and I could very well be," Peepo said. "They have been threatened. I have not been, yet."

"If they threaten you then they threaten Star Command," Gampu said.

"Oraco," Peepo said. "Are you well, Commander?"

"Hearing your voice has eased my nerves, dear old friend," Gampu said. "Be well. Gampu out."

Gampu placed the collinear on to the counter beside him.

"Be well." Gampu repeated to himself.

And he felt powerless to offer any kind of help.


	18. A fair President

"Mr President!"

Nikola stood there in shock, his heart yanked out at the moment that he had seen the dark clad man, his skin felt as though it could drop off his exposed skin surrounding him in a puddle of yellow swirling paint contrasting against the pink rug.

"Yes?"

The president had silver hair instead of dark curled hair and his ears were larger than the portraits had portrayed. He had a square jaw instead of a curved pointy one, his hair was short instead of long, and the proud thick eyebrows were replaced by thinning eyebrows, the painted broad shoulders were replaced by slender shoulders that belonged to someone less majestic of the imagery. The president had rarely appeared in state media, federal media, and social media. He was more akin to a monarch who didn't draw news to themselves. A fair 'king' figure who had lead his people for over twenty-four successful years bringing them closer and closer to the future.

He was a fair and kind president in the public eye, but now looking at the president?

That was already changing because the look in his eyes were not warm.

"I. . ." Nikola was unable to continue.

Nikola bowed then walked away from the president.

"What is wrong with this young man?" the president asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Nikola's supervisor, Ola, dismissed the man's abrupt departure. "He is always this way when it comes to high ranking officials."

"Is his partner the one to talk?" The president asked.

"A great woman," Ola said. "But she is on a very special assignment in the Devachi region regarding our cousins on Beurifica."

"Ah," The president said. "I like to see the space savages."

"The execution isn't for another five hours," Ola said.

"I like to see them before they are taken care of," The president said. "The leader of a free world is supposed to see the threatening forces before they are dispatched."

"That you are right," Ola said. "Right this way, Mr President."

The president followed Ola down the hall taking twist and turns heading down several steps until coming out a different tunnel leading to a row of officers dressed in uniform that was different from the federal agents. The uniforms were heavily stylized, colorful, and bright compared to the dark and dull theme passing by them with guns that seemed to be transparent at first glance. The doors automatically opened before the crowd. The president walked into the room followed by security behind him and beside him and in front of him.

Tee Gar got up from the metal bed and linked his arms behind his back.

"President," was the child's greeting.

"Child," replied the president.

"Got your nerves?" Ola said.

"I imagined him to be taller," the president looked down upon Tee Gar. "What do they call you?"

Tee Gar's eyes drifted toward Lilly then back toward the president.

"They call me Tee Gar Soom,"

The president narrowed his eyes on to the boy.

"That is _not_ the name you were given," The president's disdain dripped in his words. "Your actual name."

"I told you the boy has become friendly with the aliens," Ola said. "He speaks a bit of their language."

"It is one I have chosen," Tee Gar said. "And it's not being friendly. It's being kind."

"What is his name?" The president asked.

"Tiager Sum," Ola said

"My name is Chee Tya," The president said. "You can call me Chee."

"You can call me Tee Gar," Tee Gar said.

"Tiager it is," The president said.

"I believed you were open minded when it came to people different from us," Tee Gar said.

"That is parliament," The president said. "I am only following the wishes of the more vocal and their insistence on being conservative against alien threats."

"I am one of your common people," Tee Gar said. "and so is my grandfather."

"We are a multi-planetary species, Tiager," The president said. "You betrayed both planets by helping them. Your grandfather is not a common person."

"I refuse to believe that," Tee Gar said. "The outcome of letting the space people die would have been devastating."

"For them," The president said. "Not for us."

"For us," Tee Gar said. "It would have soured any chances of being accepted as a member of the united planetary council."

"We already got one and it works for us,"

"There are more than two planets at the table," Tee Gar said. "You met one of their representatives."

"Before this happened," The president walked over to the side right where Peepo rested. "After we have eliminated this machine through live stream to show that we are willing to be aggressive should they threaten us, your grandfather is next."

"Uh oh," Peepo said. "I don't recommend you do that."

"Amuse me," the president said.

"You will be given radio silence, be quarantined, and be restricted air space for long as your civilization remains primarily on this planet," Peepo said. "Violators will be punished severely in the form of instantaneous destruction soon as they exit the solar system by the nearest patrol ship. This will lead to a fourth star war that Earth Control _does not want._ "

"We do," The president said. "Afterwards, it's the other space savage's turn to face justice for trying to summon the mother ship and try to take over the world."

"That is not what the message was about!" Peepo said. "It was a galactic distress signal. A signal to help locate the team."

"And they have already been taken," Ola said.

"Affirmative," Peepo said. "If we wanted to take over your planet, we would have done that a very long time ago."

"He just threatened the planet," the president said. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard that, Mr President," Ola said.

"All the more reason to make them be wary of ever coming here," The president said.

"You are turning this solar system to a forbidden sector with this threat," Peepo said.

"I am not the one making idle threats," The president said. "That is you."

"You do not seem to understand," Peepo said. "Private people and people wanting to explore out there but are denied the access by your government and ours will seek a way out. They will be destroyed soon as they cross that restricted area. It will still be your fault not the academy's," The president seemed to be visibly unnerved by the manu-droid's reply. "How can we convince you that we are not in the position to cause a star war?"

"No one can," The president said. "Director Ola, show me the rest of the technology being constructed for this threat."

"Yes, Mr President," Ola said.

"You can't do this!" Tee Gar shouted, grabbing on to the bars. "It's wrong!"

"I have all the power, Tiager," The president replied turning away. "I just did."

Tee Gar grabbed on to the bars, his eyes full of rage, then closed his eyes and lowered his hands down the bars as the group walked out of the cell block. He slid his hands up the bars then squeezed the bars slipping them afar from each other. Lilly turned her attention from the barred of window to face Tee Gar. She scrambled up to her feet coming toward her bars.

"Tee Gar!" Lilly shouted. "What are you doing?"

Tee Gar punched out the remaining bars then turned toward Peepo.

"Tell her, I am getting the two of you out," Tee Gar said. "I have a great destiny ahead. You'll be okay."

"Affirmative," Peepo said. "Step back, Lilly." Lilly did as requested then Tee Gar punched several bars off the cell. "Lilly, Tee Gar is getting us out of here."

"How?" Lilly asked. "We are surrounded." Lilly approached Peepo. "And you're awfully slow."

"Pick me up," Peepo said. "I will be hailing Star Command for a emergency lift."

"Isn't that against the prime directive?" Lilly asked. "No one from Star Command or Space Academy is supposed to break this planet's air space."

"Yes," Peepo was picked up by Lilly. "But this is your life."

Tee Gar ran to the back of the room then charged toward the doorway with a battle cry leaving a big gaping hole.

"Follow his holes!" Peepo announced.

Lilly charged after Tee Gar as Peepo was announcing a series of numbers.


	19. A risk that was taken

"Continue on without him and hide!" Peepo said as Tee Gar bolted away from the forest.

Lilly looked away from the sea of trees set apart from each other then turned away from the direction that Tee Gar had ran in.

"Keep holding on to me, Lilly," Peepo said.

"I am scared!"

"Me too,"

"Are they still after us?"

"Yes,"

She fled deeper into the forest then slid down a hill holding on to Peepo.

"Still?"

"Yes,"

"We are going to need to lose them,"

"How, Peepo?"

"Jason is on his way,"

Lilly stopped in her path looking around then her eyes caught sight of a get away.

"Can you fly?"

Peepo's head whirred.

"That I can,"

Lilly sighed, relieved.

"Good!"

Lilly ran forward with one arm wrapped around Peepo's side.

"Lilly, what is the big idea?" Peepo asked.

 _God, please let this work_ , Lilly prayed.

"Hold on, Peepo!" Lilly leaped off the tip of a cliff.

The base beneath Peepo retracted sending down a long pole with deactive pillars. The pillars began spinning from beneath Lily's boots and they both stopped falling all together remaining exactly where they were Lilly had her eyes closed holding Peepo against her stomach. Her legs were waving in mid-air. Terror restricted Lilly from opening her eyes that were squeezed shut. A starfire lowered from the clouds that drifted off the hull then it flew toward Peepo.

"We are safe, Lilly," Lilly was trembling with both arms wrapped around his figure. "We are being saved!"

Lilly slowly opened her eyes then grew a smile and waved back enthusiastically at the starfire that began to move sideways while getting close and closer toward them.

 


	20. Secret service

"Mr President, into the shelter!" one of the secret service agents shouted guiding him down the hall.

"Why?" The president asked. "Has the mothership arrived ahead of schedule?"

"Tiager has escaped the cell!" the second secret service agent replied.

"With me, President Chee," Director Ola said. "we have a safety room just for this kind of situation."

The president and Ola were guided into a enclosed room then a door was closed leaving only the space agents and the president inside. The president turned away from the group coming face to face, but not quite to his face, with Nikola. Nikola was in the corner of the room performing breathing exercises. Nikola slowly looked up then took his hand off his knees and adjusted his sleeve cuff stepping forward. He slipped his dark glasses into his pant pocket coming forward.

"Hello, secret service," Nikola said. "My name is Nikola Nam. You have heard what the president intends to do. Right?"

One by one, each member of the group nodded.

"We don't want that, do we?" Nikola asked. "I have a idea."

Nikola nodded, his eyes on the president, slowly but surely, everyone looked toward the conferring director and president at the corner of the room. Then the secret service agents turned their attention toward Nikola. The idea didn't need to be said but it was well understood and wide known when it pertained to the president. The main head of the secret service squad nodded.

 


	21. Safe haven

Tee Gar ran out of the forest back into the base.

He ducked and rolled out of the line of fire coming from the agents firing what was definitely not of this planet.

Tee Gar hid behind a wall then took another glance at the thick, large guns in the officers hands. They were primarily white with blue additions with their elbows on the wall structure above then ducked for cover. He cracked his knuckles looking around over the sounds of shouting and people running all over the place. Tee Gar took his back off the wall then jumped through the walls leaving gaping holes behind and fallen pieces of wall to the floor. He scanned room by room that had people standing in place frozen staring at his direction.

In the next moment, Tee Gar bolted out of the room fleeing on foot from the gunfire. He ran through hall then leaned into rooms. He searched left, right, and forward for Balu scanning for his familiar voice and his ears alert for his voice. His heart was racing with each step that he took. Each sprint passing by the people in the hallway throwing themselves against the wall out of fright. Tee Gar came into another prison block to find assortment of faces that he didn't quite recognize. Some of the prisoners were drunk sleeping off a bad night scattered about the cells either laid on the floor, leaned against the wall, or set on a metal bed.

Some of them were lucid pacing back and forth with hands in their pockets who abruptly stopped in their tracks at the entrance of the young boy. Tee Gar walked down the cell block searching for the familiar face then turned around to face the security officers standing from across with their advance guns raised. Tee Gar bolted out of the wall escaping out of the line of fire. The officers hid behind the wall then looked out searching for Tee Gar.

Tee Gar was looking around the area searching for walls that he hadn't gone through yet. _Where is he?_ Tee Gar was panicked looking around. He was terrified regarding what was going to happen next. What was going to him once they caught him? Tee Gar did not want to die. And he wasn't required to die, not just yet, according to the ancient prophecy regarding his time in the world. There was so much that Tee Gar had to do and so much that he had yet to do. He wasn't going to die. Not just yet. Not even a bullet could take Tee Gar down. But, could it slow him a notch? That it could do.

But, there _were_ flashes of light coming from the guns. He looked over watching the flashes of light continue. Those were not bullets. They were energy blasts. He looked and saw one blast struck the wall leaving a burn behind. Tee Gar fled out of the line of fire shielding himself hunched over protecting himself. He stopped abruptly in his tracks very cornered and surrounded by security personnel. Tee Gar felt terror right down his skin at the overwhelming fear paralyzing him. He squeezed his eyes shut then then there was the distinct feeling of nothing beneath his shoes.

Tee Gar opened his eyes to see that he was flying above the base that was getting smaller and smaller by the passing minute.

"Tee Gar!" Came Lilly's voice.

He was lifted up on to a flat surface across from the doorway where Lilly joined his side.

"You okay?" Lilly asked.

Tee Gar looked over toward a man in his late thirties who wore a reassuring smile.

"I," the older man placed a hand on his chest then held his hand out. "Jason."

"Tee Gar," Tee Gar took his hand then shook it.

Lilly got up to her feet then pressed a button on the panel that made the door close.

"Lilly!" Tee Gar went toward Lilly and hugged her. "Monu bahok!" You okay!

"Course, I am," Lilly rubbed the ten year old's back.

"And so am I," Peepo chimed in.

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder then gestured toward the window.

"See?" Jason asked.

Tee Gar turned away from Lilly.

"See?" Tee Gar said.

"Space," Jason walked toward the pilots chair.

Tee Gar slid the barrier aside then hopped into the chair and slid the barrier in front of him. Lilly stood from behind the young boy placing her hand onto the head rest of the chair. Tee Gar watched the birds fly away, the clouds drift off the front window, the blue sky became dark and darker until the several moons were visible to his eye and the stars stood out less than it did back on the planet. Tee Gar leaned forward grasping on to the arm rest of the chair taking in the sight. There was a asteroid with mountains that had buildings built down into them and between the tall towering masses beyond his wildest dreams.

A large door into the asteroid up into a gray bright interior. The shuttle shook then became still that turned into falling toward the floor but being guided down. Finally the shuttle came to a stop. The barrier was withdrawn from the young boy. Tee Gar looked toward the left then saw that Jason held his hand out with the same amount of kindness from the cadets. There was no sign of evil in their eyes. Just a desire to be helpful to the best of their ability. No condescension, mean spirited, or evil in their eyes. Slowly, Tee Gar took Jason's hand and got up to his feet. The door opened before the two leading into the starfire bay.

The small group walked out of the starfire into the bright room.

Tee Gar shielded his eyes, adjusting to the brightness, squinting then lowered his arm down to his side squeezing the young man's hand.

"Lilly!"

The rest of the blue team grabbed Lilly into a group hug.

"Guys!"

Lilly squeezed as hard as she could, over joyed, relieved that the entire ordeal was over.

"Say," Jason said. "Are you okay?"

Tee Gar looked up toward the older man.

"Jason?"

"Yes," Jason nodded. "Jason."

Tee Gar saw the look of concern on the tall man's face.

"Darpa," Tee Gar held his thumb up. _Good_. All with a smile.

 


	22. Solar dome

"Commander Derek," Jason arrived to academy control holding Loki's hand. "I brought the kid as you asked."

Derek turned away from the cadet toward Jason.

"What kid?" Derek asked.

"You know," Jason directed down toward the boy. "Tee Gar."

Derek looked down toward Tee Gar then toward Jason.

"I never said to get a native from the planet, Jason," Derek said.

"But he was in danger, Commander," Jason said. "And he was being surrounded."

"You know the prime directive states that we cannot interfere in their business," Derek said. "I will let you get off this once. The next time . . . I hope there isn't a next time."

"I know," Jason said. "But it was the right thing to do."

"I understand," Derek said. "Truly. But, you have to take him back," Jason was about to protest. "Not right now."

"Soon enough," Jason said.

"Once another news cycle has hit," Derek said. "That could take a few hours. . . or a few days. In the mean time," he looked both ways then leaned forward with his hands linked behind his back. "Earth Control would like to send Gampu on a deserved r and r for a really long time. So, they are taking advantage of this opportunity."

"And there comes in the talk that I am familiar to," Jason said. "What do you need me to do?"

Derek looked down toward the boy then back toward Jason.

"If he sees the kid then that window of time to send him on that shore leave will be gone," Derek said. "he hasn't had R and R ever since he had lost the first blue team under his wing."

"He hasn't been on Earth in eight years?"

"Or any planet for relaxation,"

"I thought that he had,"

"Gampu is very secretive while Peepo is not,"

"You mean to tell me. . ."

"He has lots of off time that needs to be spent,"

Jason slowly nodded with a smile.

"I will see what I can do,"

"Make sure you do it quickly," Derek said. "I will tell blue team one about this arrangement before I graduate them." Derek patted on Jason's shoulder. "Thank you!"

Derek strolled on past Jason.

"Come on, Tee Gar," Jason said. "You will like the solar domes."

* * *

Tee Gar was guided back down to the center of the campus directly from Academy Control. They came to a stop from in front of a door that had a plague reading 'recreation bay - Solar Dome 1'. Jason waved his hand in front of a panel then gently guided him into the solar dome. Tee Gar looked around the solar dome in shock and awe then walked out and back into the solar dome. He slowly walked in looking around the solar dome. He came to a stop from the center of the solar dome then gazed around.

"Stay here," Jason said.

Tee Gar looked toward Jason.

"S. . Stay here?"

Jason nodded.

"Yes," Jason repeated. "Stay here."

Tee Gar held up his hand, stoically, then gave raised his thumb.

"Good," Jason said.

"Space?" Tee Gar asked.

"We are still in space," Jason replied.

Tee Gar sat down on a bench.

"I will be right back," Jason said. "I will be back. When I return, you are going to have a ticket to a planet of fun."

Tee Gar stared up toward Jason.

"Stay here," Jason said. "In the mean time."

Jason walked away leaving Tee Gar in the solar dome. The door closed behind the Star Command Defense Volunteer then Tee Gar got up to his feet. He slowly approached the wall that made up the dome walking from between the bushes. He raised his hands up then placed them on. The wall felt warm to the touch. It felt as though it were made of glass to his fingertips but it was hard to see what was outside. There was only blue. Blue as the sky that his grandfather had shown him in photographs before the sky had become cluttered in junk.

 _So this is what it must have been like,_ Tee Gar thought looking up toward the top of the dome, _to have a clear sky._

Tee Gar walked away from the barrier strolling the area. There were signs that he passed by reading 'quadrant' with a number from beside it. Eventually, after walking around for more than a hour in circle, Tee Gar stopped at one of the bushes. He lowered a branch and rubbed his thumb along the leaves looking down upon the green. Tee Gar let go of the branch so he watched it spring back up to where it had been before. A brief smile of awe appeared on his face then it faded.

He lowered his head, his eyes focused on the dirt, and his shoulders slumped. Nothing was ever going to be the same back on his homeworld or his life in general. He looked down toward his small hands looking back at what had happened in a week. Here Tee Gar was in space far away from the chaos and darkness that was threatening to isolate his people from becoming friends with those different from them because of fear. And now, that was going to get his grandfather killed. He was primary responsible for what was going to happen next. That fact enough was horrifying.

Tee Gar was so far away that he couldn't help his grandfather out of this mess. A mess that he had started, himself, there was guilt flowing through his veins and throughout his body. What strength that he had gathered from his ancestors were nothing more than natural strength that couldn't help him in this situation. A skill that his parents had honed into Tee Gar starting from a very young age and teaching him how to properly use it once quite aware of himself. He was so aware what he had done. Even the cost behind it. But above all, he had helped people get home and that was worth it.

Tee Gar felt a hand place on to his shoulder so he grabbed the hand and the arm attached to it then flipped over the figure to the ground. The figure landing to the dirt with a thud then got up to their feet. The figure turned around rubbing the center of his back with graying brown hair that had a gray streak in the hair bangs and appeared to be somewhere in his early seventies. Tee Gar stepped back as the older man used the sign as his support up to his feet.

"Hello," Gampu said, holding his arm. "You are very strong and exceptional, young man." Gampu kept his distance from Tee Gar then pointed toward himself. "Commander Gampu."

"Commander Gampu," Tee Gar repeated.

"Yes," Gampu said.

"Tee Gar,"

"Pleased to meet you, Tee Gar," Gampu said. He pointed toward the boy then withdrew his hand close to himself with a visible wince. "Lilly has talked about you,"

"Commander Gampu?" Tee Gar asked, concerned, observing that the commander's arm didn't look right.

"It will be fine," Gampu assured. "I will take care of it before I go on my shore leave."

"Monu been dezh," Tee Gar pointed toward the dislocated shoulder. _Monu need help._

"There is no need to be concerned, young man," Gampu said.

"Monu been minigu zonau naba vurch," Tee Gar said. _You need care for the arm._ He looked up toward Gampu then placed a hand on to his chest. "Kdu nab dezh _." I can help_. Tee Gar pointed toward the arm.

"You want to come with me to make sure my arm gets taken care of," Gampu asked. "Sick bay." he pointed toward his shoulder then toward the door. "I go to dezh," he cradled his arm then gestured his finger around the dome. "Dezh room."

"Dezh wooch?" _Help room?_

"Yes, yes," Gampu said.

"Kdu . . . see?" Tee Gar made the shape of binoculars around his eyes.

"You can see, yes," Gampu said. "That can be allowed."

"Zoauauuka jarbu naba vurch," Tee Gar's tone turned apologetic lowering his head. _Sorry about the arm._

"It is okay, Tee Gar," Gampu said, then began to stroll away. "Make sure not to do that a second time."

"Dejurns?" Tee Gar walked by Gampu's side.

"Cadets and personnel here are friends not your enemies,"

"Nu ebujick?" _No enemies?_

"No ebujick," Gampu said. "We have evolved to be far beyond that." A thought crossed the commander's mind as he turned his attention toward the door. "Perhaps I can help someone in this very difficult time after all."

 


	23. A kind landing

"I can't seem to find Tee Gar, commander." Jason joined Derek's side. Derek stiffened, stopping what he was doing, everything around him became background noise. "Did you hand him off to the proper authorities?"

Derek slowly shifted toward Jason.

"You didn't just say that," Derek said.

"I just did," Jason nodded. "I can't find him."

"You lost a space native?" Derek said. "In the academy?"

"I left him in the middle of the recreation bay 1," Jason said.

"Oh for petes sake," Derek rolled his eyes. "Gampu found him. "

* * *

Tee Gar looked out the space monitor from across the commander looking out with intrigue. Tee Gar turned around to face the colors of the seeker that had become now familiar to him. The cadets were in gray one piece uniforms with large neck collars and unique designed badges on their right breast. The badges were colorful but complimented each other fitting together quite nicely. Gampu was reading a hard back novel wearing reading glasses.

It was not that different from the ones that his grandfather wore when it came to reading but his lenses were cracked and on the edge of shattering apart. Something that could not be afforded when it came to gaining material for day to day life on a farm that supplied a city and only had enough to buy seeds and the bare necessities that they needed. Gampu began to sing from where he sat drawing Tee Gar's thoughts off Balu. The older man was reading the novel, his eyes downcasted on to the book, paying no attention to the child across from him.

It sounded old and slow. It couldn't have been from the novel itself. It was a strange feeling coming from his gut. The more that Tee Gar struggled to stay awake, the more that his eyes began to fall. Gampu was in a completely different uniform lacking the colorful additions but it was primary a black outfit with a color that complimented it contrasting against the gray and dark navy blue uniform that had been worn previously.

It was a black two piece uniform that was buttoned up and a purple sleeveless jacket that had two pockets. The colors were kind for the young boy's tired eyes. Tee Gar closed his eyes slumping on to the edge of the console. When he opened his eyes, his head was placed on the side of a pillow and there was a warm blanket snugged around his figure and someone was shaking him by the shoulders gently.

"Uhhh. . . Commander?"

"We're here,"

"We're here?"

"Yes," Gampu nodded then held his hand out for Tee Gar.

Tee Gar leaned himself off the bed then took Gampu's hand shifting away from the console and balanced up to his feet.

"So this is the first time this colonist has been to Earth?"

Gampu turned away from Tee Gar.

"The planet that all human lifeforms come from," Gampu said. "This is their first time."

The personnel snickered then pressed a button.

The door slid aside letting in the golden sunlight into the black and red room. Tee Gar walked out of the seeker and shielded his eyes as the commander strolled in behind him carrying a bag in one hand. He joined the child's side linking his hands behind his back clasping on to his wrist. Tee Gar's vision finally adjusted to that of a city coated in green and had colorful windows standing out more than the familiar blue ones seen in his home. Tee Gar lowered his hand lowering his attention to see that there were other people dressed very funny similar to how the commander was. There were people who looked just like him in groups reading books and some that were walking through the area.

"Earth," Gampu joined Tee Gar's side. "Earth. Earthlings."

"Earthlings?" Tee Gar asked.

"Earthlings," Gampu replied, returning a small nod.

Tee Gar turned his attention off the commander then looked.

"Captain Laday!" Gampu called with a wave as Peepo came beside Tee Gar's side.

Tee Gar looked off noticing a person similar to him wheeling through the street on a tall object attached to a wheel dashing by people with incredible skill all the while juggling. Tee Gar watched the woman continue to wheel away in awe. It was so different but so similar to his city in terms of the random events that happened if just standing still and watching them cycle through the area. _We're not so different after all._ A Asian older man came up the steps with a smile then came to a stop in front of the two and shook the commander's hand. He was dressed in a black and green uniform that had a star burst sign on the shoulder.

"Thank you for coming," Gampu said.

"How could I not?" Laday said. "This is a very crucial and important opportunity with a space native."

"Treat him as a boy instead of a alien," Gampu advised. "That is what he needs the most right now."

"So no parents?" Laday asked. "I was under the impression that he wasn't coming alone."

"Left behind during the escape," Gampu said.

"Poor kid," Laday said.

"It is very critical that this week be as smooth, educational, and entertaining," Gampu said. "Space Academy needs him to return back to his home planet and be brave for what comes next should his planet join the federation in eight years. Be familiar to this planet that is right now a strange alien alien."

"It will be familiar land to him by then, Commander." Laday said. "He will be alright."

The commander looked down toward Tee Gar then returned his attention toward Laday and nodded.

"Take care of him," Gampu said.

Gampu walked away with Peepo by his side.

"Hello, Tee Gar," Laday looked down upon Tee Gar with a kind smile. "I heard you are in interested in Earth."

"You speak my language?" Tee Gar acknowledged, shocked.

"Oh how I do," Laday said. "I am a xenoanthropologist. It is my job to know your language."

Laday held a hand out for Tee Gar so the boy took his hand then walked into the city.

 


	24. Assumptions are not ones to be made

"Tee Gar," Laday called out the boy.

Tee Gar turned away from the long line of people then ran out toward Laday holding on to a bulky, square device that had a handle on the top. Laday beckoned him over. Tee Gar placed the transparent blue card on to the table. The card was returned right after it was swiped then he took it returning to Laday's side with the camera lowered toward the ground as he changed the battery. The machine was dark blue with a secondary dark gray theme that was heavily stylized resembling flames rising against the chassis.

"Yes?"

Laday handed a white thick device to Tee Gar.

"According to reports, you are in the era where technology is rapidly progressing. . . and I mean rapidly. Your planet is in the standard year 2009," Tee Gar's hands rubbed along the golden rim of the device then unfolded it with wide eyes. "We got to machines like that in the year 2019 but darkened skies took a really long time to get. Let alone having some rays of sunlight passing through them and still have some green in it. It's odd it works that way."

"This is a phone," Tee Gar looked up toward Laday. "But. . . It is very expensive."

"On Earth, not that much," Laday shook his head. "It is a artifact of a bygone time."

"Before what?" Tee Gar asked.

"That's a story that could happen on your planet in time," Laday said.

"I like to hear about this device," Tee Gar said.

"Technology became simpler," Laday said. "Becoming part of one function and easily kept in hand. One mobile machine. But it's for civilians. Not for members of Galactic or Space Academy."

Laday slid out a large square device with a black frame and a black matching screen.

"What are those letters?" Tee Gar's fingers drifted on to the silver text set on the buttons below the frame.

"Numbers," Laday said.

Tee Gar looked up toward Laday while closing the lid to the battery.

"What numbers are on it?"

"One through nine. If you press on one of the numbers so many times then you will get letters from the alphabet on each key."

"If you're so advanced then why do you have a console with thick keys on those spaceships?"

"It's reliable in space, Tee Gar," Laday said. "The way laptops are on Earth are different from the ones you are familiar to."

"How different?" Tee Gar asked.

"Look over there," Laday pointed toward a woman sitting down on the edge to a fountain.

Tee Gar looked toward the woman then back toward Laday.

"What about her?"

"What do you see,"

Tee Gar's attention went off the older man.

"She has a suitcase," Tee Gar said.

"A nice and simple one," Laday noted. "Not too advanced."

"She could be a business woman," Tee Gar said.

"That," Laday said. "That . . . that might be a little far fetched."

"Why?" Tee Gar asked.

"Who would do long distance business outside without business executives or employees?" Laday asked.

Tee Gar thought it over for a moment.

"She could be a unemployed woman hanging around other people feeling pity for herself that no one wants to hire her. Her significant other thinks she is going out sending job applications but she isn't. She is just hanging out with people like her. I know several dirt broke people who are that way and still looking for one in their home city." Laday looked down toward the boy in pity. "She could be hanging around in a stress free environment during her lunch break."

"Not everything is as simple as you think when it comes to appearance," Laday then whispered back. "Just watch."

The woman opened the suitcase up from beside her on the statue blocks making up the rim of the water fountain. From a side view of the suitcase it can easily be seem that inside of it was a large square screen with a keyboard set below it. Tee Gar turned on the camera and began to record then turned on zoom. The suitcase trembled abruptly as bold green text appeared on the screen reading 'family call'.

The woman took off her high heels then connected it to the computer by a curly cord that strikingly reminded him of a boxer spring and put the heel against her ear. On the screen appeared the distinctive shapes of people that she waved at with a over joyed loud giggle and covered her mouth as she shook.

"She has a job," Laday said. "This is is just where she feels the most at-home when having time to herself off her work hours and talk with family. She is one of those people who likes having noise around her. Just like a few people on your planet that I have been privileged to befriend. Really makes up the difference no matter what planet we are living on, humans are humans."

Tee Gar's jaw slightly fell down in shock turning in the direction of Laday.

"Is that a old model or is that a new model?" Tee Gar asked.

"What I am holding in my hands is a relatively new model," Laday said. "Classified right now. The newer mobile models are retro flip phones."

"Ooooh," Tee Gar turned the machine on. "I think I see." he pressed the red triangle button. "So she likes to hang on to the old for the aesthetic."

Laday snickered.

"Don't we all,"

"We are not so different," Tee Gar aimed the camera toward Laday. "What did it take for Earth to lose its fangs?"

"Facing near extinction," Laday said. "I don't wish that upon any civilization. Not even technologically emerging ones."

"Oh. . ." Tee Gar said. "What happens if we are still at war?"

"Every planet has its problems, Tee Gar," Laday said.

"But they don't have nuclear capabilities?" Tee Gar asked.

"Oddly enough, those capabilities just vanish after that first contact," Laday said. "It makes me wonder," he rubbed his hands together looking toward the sky. "Who's pulling the strings behind the scenes taking that kind of power away." His attention went down toward the curious child. "Asides to nuclear war, wars on planets between different nations don't go way immediately after first contact. Or ever. At least when it comes to those who haven't gone through what Earth has."

"So my planet is one of those fortunate ones that has its act together without having gone to war to solve their problems?"

"It is," Laday smiled down upon Tee Gar. "You can show what you have on that camera after the peace treaty."

"But there isn't going to be any," Tee Gar said.

"Don't think that way," Laday frowned. "There is. There is." He squeezed the boy's shoulder, reassuringly.

"I can try," Tee Gar said. "Is there any natural wonders this planet has?"

"You're a tourist, Tee Gar," Laday said. "I am your guide. Earth has lots of places that can be shared. If you want to."

"I do." Tee Gar said.


	25. Worth of choices

Laday and Tee Gar were sitting down on a bench protected by shade within a wildlife park. Tall hybrids of donkeys and zebras were strolling along the area munching on the grass available to them. They were surrounded by black pigs with silver tusks. The pigs were set up in packs wearing collars covered in thorns. White figures belonging to lionesses were hiding among the tall blades of grass licking their lips at the moving bodies of meat.

Tee Gar was looking up toward figures flying in the bright blue sky hidden from underneath triangle shaped fabric having the time of their lives. His eye scanning the area catching sight of birds at different altitudes in the sky flying back and forth. Awe was spelled across his face going along nicely with the big grin seeing the impossible happening in real time before his eyes. Between them was set their afternoon lunch in a see through Tupperware container. The camera was propped up facing the sky.

"You want to sky orbital sky diving, Tee Gar?"

Tee Gar looked up toward Laday as he lowered the camera down toward the hybrid.

"I can do that?" Tee Gar looked up toward the grinning man.

"Anyone can," Laday said. "Just needs to give to give it effort and time."

"Like a skill to hone," Tee Gar said. "But?"

"Long as they are trained for it," Laday said. "Exactly honing a skill."

"Are you skilled for it?" Tee Gar asked.

Laday puckered his lips looking up toward the beautiful sky.

"How still can you be in the air and hold on tightly to the bar?"

"Long as I don't break it if your metal is weaker than the one on mine then I am very still,"

"Sky diving it is!" Laday laughed, cheerfully. "And how do you feel about attending a berry festival tomorrow?"

"Do I have to eat a lot of berry pie?"

"I am not sure they have that but we can see,"

"I would love to!" Tee Gar looked down toward the camera then patted on it. "Can I bring my camera in?"

"You are more than welcome to," Laday said. "It is a tradition to record vacations from all the species. The ones that Earth has come across, at least. Your species are not the only ones who do that."

* * *

Admiral Efree West stood at the door with her hands linked behind her back. She didn't like to chide senior members of Earth Control let alone members of a ship, station, or the academy from face to face. The apartment was small and cozy with a large garden and trees that over looked it at the desert scenery in Crystal Lake Valley located what once had been a barren landscape leading to one of the major cities not three hundred years ago according to the holo-vids.

West raised her hand then stepped forward toward the door and pressed on the orange button. The door slid open revealing a civilian dressed older figure in a black two piece outfit outlined in green and a purple handkerchief. A band of silver was among the brown from the left side in a way complimenting the first band of silver on the right side. From her last visit to the academy that was not two weeks ago to attend her daughter's graduation, the commander was older looking, approachable, and more casual than the strictly seventy some year old military official aesthetic.

"Efree," Gampu said, pleased. "It is good to see you."

"You are looking well," West noted. "Good diet from the farmers market treating you well."

"I take it that being taken off duty has nullified climbing the ladder," Gampu said. "And that, too."

"When you have ever been taken off duty?" West raised a brow slightly tilting her head.

"Ah, swept under the rug," Gampu grinned, stepping aside, pointing into his home. "Please, come in. I have chocolate tea being made. Would you like some?"

"Chocolate tea," West's confused facial expression was replaced by glee. "Love to."

"You can rest in the living room with Peepo," West walked to the commander's side. "We will go to the shuttle port in three hours to return to the academy."

"Commander," West said. "My reaction was unneeded. I shouldn't have lashed out at you."

"It is quite alright, Efree," Gampu said. "You forget, I have lived for hundreds of years."

"Not every day do I work with a immortal," West said.

"Every day is different to me," Gampu said.

"But the way people react to you?" West asked. "Being so patient and calm. . . ."

"Every reaction when a loved one is potentially lost or in danger is always the same." The door automatically closed behind the commander who walked down the wide hallway. "They don't mean to cause pain more than necessary. I do not take things personally when a member of the victims are upset."

"How old are you, really?"

Gampu split off from West going toward the kitchen.

"Old enough to remember a time before humans joined Galactic!"

West sat down at the chair.

"That is quite old, Commander,"

West looked around the simplistic room full of photographs and pieces that appeared to more appropriately belong to a museum.

"He is very old," Peepo turned from the window. "Welcome, Efree."

West smiled back at the short machine.

"Peepo," West said. "You look well. How was that crash landing?"

"It was disturbing and scary," Peepo replied. "This has made my current lifetime be a muffin compared to my last one!"

Gampu's rich laughter echoed from the kitchen.

"My daughter has been in counseling since her return from the planet," West said. "Everyone seems to be holding up well but some of them are choosing to keep their prostheses."

"Very unique for them," Peepo said. "I can remember a time where people had to use prostheses."

"Isn't it strange that they want to spend their entire life using primitive pieces?" West asked. "Concerning."

"They like the aesthetic," Peepo said. ". . . . or so I have been told by them."

"Regressing to the times of adapting instead of modern technology," West said. "On a planet so far behind us."

"Not far behind when they are curious about what is out there," Gampu returned with a tray then sat down at the table and took a delicate glass from the tray. "It is being alive to live and like what helps a person live despite the technological disadvantage." Gampu sipped from the glass then put it on to the plate set on his lap. "What else brings you to my home on shore leave?"

"You have more shore leave than just a week to spend,"

"I have timed it a complete week regarding the news cycle because I feel that if I stay much longer on Earth doing nothing but relaxing then I will surely go mad with having nothing to do!"

Gampu slightly raised the glass in the air, spinning it, with a smile as the rays of the rainbow reflected against the installed waterfall falling down the gray wall with pebbles behind the ledge from across.

"I see how you feel,"

"And Peepo, much like everyone in my small social circle, does not wish for that to happen,"

"I wouldn't,"

"And he is getting very bored being a servant,"

"I have bored out of my mother boards since we got here,"

"Second that, has been bored," Gampu corrected, smiling, fondly looking upon the small manu-droid. He turned his attention on to West. "I like you to stop side stepping my question," he leaned forward and held the cup between his knees with both hands. "What does Earth Control like to know?"

West took a good long sip from the tea cup then put it back on to the plate and faced him with her hands on her lap.

"Commander Gampu. . ." West started. "Where is the space native?"

Gampu frowned then looked down and took a sip from the cup.

"I have not the slightest of all idea what you are talking about, Admiral,"

The cup was put down as skepticism decorated West's forehead.

"Commander, it has been a week since the space native went missing from Jason of Star Command's custody," A withered glared was shifted on to the commander. "If you don't return the boy back to home world then we will have to terminate your tenure at the academy and make Derek the new Commander."

"Are you certain that this is what everyone wants as a repercussion?" Gampu asked. "You can't go back when you make this decision. The United Nations can't. _Either_." Gampu shook his head. "Even if you ask me to come back, I will decline. Acceptance to be part of the prestigious academy is a once in a lifetime moment."

"You're a piece of fine linen, Commander," The admiral glared back at the older man.

"I am only abiding the rules that was imposed for this role," Gampu said. "Not of honor but of being dutiful."

"By kidnapping a native?"

"The child was lost and scared,"

"You should have left him there,"

Gampu took out a bottle from behind the couch then poured it into a shot glass and sipped the shot. The bottle was returned right behind the couch with some help from Peepo. Gampu cleared his throat beginning to reply.

"I didn't know then he was in Jason's custody," the tea and the plate were back on the table. "But if I had, I would have still taken him instead being forgotten by Jason!"

"He wouldn't-"

"Jason spends hours at a time, even days at a time, on a program regarding Dragos threatening the academy!" Gampu cut the admiral off pacing back and forth. He shot glares toward the admiral across from her. "Tell me I didn't have any reason to fill in that program and have the boy be in a better situation! Not all alone, unsure, and. . . He tore my arm out of my socket!"

Gampu pointed toward his arm stopping in his tracks.

"Now you have precognition?" West asked, incredulously.

"No," Gampu said. "I went to the recreation bay for my own time."

"You didn't just happen to sense a young boy in need of comfort from your quarters," West squinted.

"Sensing is a tricky word," Gampu said. "A gut feeling. Maybe. But that is not how it went from there."

"According to you, was it worth going there?" West prodded.

"Is it worth it," Peepo poured Gampu another glass. " ** _Is it worth it_**?" was repeated for emphasis.

Gampu took another shot.

"It is, dear,"

Gampu's voice was eerily calm even to a point rational despite how intoxicated that he was.

"Who knows what would have happened had a professor and handful of cadets approached him. Tell me, is not approaching a powerful child _worth_ people getting hurt? Broken bones, accidental deaths, and dislocated sockets. Tell me that people the academy is supposed to protect were _supposed to be hurt_ behind its walls. Tell me, that! Tell me that comforting a scared little child is something that we do not live by! Listen to yourself, Efree, when you ask me that question. I recall a time where you were the one telling me that. That initial approach told me that it was a good thing I came."

"I do too," West said.

"And I!" Peepo said.

"Different circumstances require different handling," West said.

"And you may have to tell me that, again," Gampu said.

"What makes you say that?" West tilted her head.

Gampu chuckled looking over toward West.

"Because that is what you are going to say next,"

"Now you listen to yourself, Commander," West stood up as Gampu closed his eyes quite amused. "We like to know where illegal space natives are and if we don't know then we don't like it. Simple as that."

"Given recent years, I don't know how to trust Earth Control with a friend," Gampu opened his eyes facing them toward West. "The last time I had a friend being tracked, protected, and heavily guarded, they were not being treated as a friend given sanctuary or a listening ear when they needed it."

"We can't provide that for all your friends," West said. "We have to draw a line."

"That line may prove to be this space corps a downfall," Gampu said. "Then you will regress. Just as it happened before the third war. It always happens in history and will happen again."

"Where will you be this time?" West asked. "When it breaks out?"

"Ah," Gampu sipped from the tea. "Away." Was all he could say.

"If you can't stick to your principles. . ." Peepo said. "then what is worth fighting for?"

"We want to know where the space native is," West repeated.

"His name is Tee Gar," Gampu insisted. "The sooner you learn _that_ the better off you will be discussing this with me."

"But that isn't his name," West said. "That isn't what his government has on file."

"It's one that he responds to," Gampu turned toward the hallway. "Admiral. . . I like you to leave."

West got up to her feet then went in the direction that Gampu beckoned her.

"I will lead you out." Peepo said.

Gampu faced the scenery of the desert ahead of him standing in front of the transparent window revealing large patches of green surrounding unique houses that had mainly windows for walls that had some rooms blocked off by curtains. He took a cup then returned taking a sip from the tea cup. His blue eyes looked up toward the night sky revealing a long line of satellites spreading out around the side of the planet standing out against the stars. Peepo joined Gampu's side joining him watching a shooting star fall down in the distance but appeared to be quite worried as rain abruptly went down the window.

* * *

"Laday, go down!"

It was a sudden demand, hours after attending a blueberry festival, with Tee Gar and full to the stomach. The sound of urgency was cause enough to alarm him and stop the air-car in mid air. The fans keeping the vehicle in the air from underneath kept going but it got out of the air traffic remaining to the side in nutral territory. Laday turned in the direction of the little boy.

"What is it, Tee Gar?"

"Just go down!"

Tee Ga bolted out of the chair going over toward the back seat.

"Tee Gar, what is it?"

Tee Gar opened the passenger side door.

"Medical equipment!" Tee Gar shoved open the back half.

Laday blinked. _Medical equipment? Is there-_ He looked down. There was a accident on the surface.

"We don't have emergency med kits!"

"What kind of car doesn't have that?" Tee Gar asked, incredulously.

"Right, your planet literally has metal falling from the sky hitting people and damaging them," Laday looked over toward Tee Gar. "What is it?"

"No matter, someone will have it down there!" Tee Gar came toward the door. "Just lower the craft down! People need help!"

"Alright, Doctor Soom," Laday said.

The air car lowered down toward the shoulder of the road that had people left on the grass full of horror, screaming, and flames erupting from the transportation.

"Tee Gar, this looks a little too-" There was shouting from below. "TEE GAR!"

Tee Gar crashed through the door landing into a open backseat then ran toward a tipped over bus from the center of the lane. He closed his eyes then knelt down and picked it up by the bottom half in the nick of time so several motorcyclists could pass right underneath. He turned around to face the gathering crowd of survivors then walked over toward the shoulder of the road feeling the weight of the bus tipping on against him. He slowly slid the vehicle down in the middle of the green field tipping it over and ran around it and climbed in. He opened a glove compartment then took out a box with a red emblem and ran toward one of the injured.

"Kdu dezh!" _I help!_ he held his hands up in front of the startled victim then watched as she relaxed. "Dezh."

Tee Gar squeezed her shoulder, his eyes full of kindness, that calmed the young woman.

"Help me," weakly cried the victim.

"Kdu ponuz."

Tee Gar clicked open the box and took out the necessary pieces to tend to the first victim.

"Tee Gar!" Laday cried from the side of the road with his hands around his mouth. "Tee Gar! Tee Gar!"

Tee Gar had set the camera down beside him on the neighboring seat facing sideways while tending to the wounds.

 


	26. In the rain

The injured were tended to by Tee Gar effectively leaving no one left out and able to wait for the proper medical authorities to fly them over to the hospital. Laday spotted the young boy seated beside a old woman with long fabric covering her eyes that was layered and covered in large balls. The rain had washed away the blood from her skin even the stains that were on the seats, the metal, and the floor were being thoroughly removed from the unexpected accident.

Tee Gar was leaning against her shoulder remaining at peace and the true image of not reacting to the scene around him. Yet, the subtle physical demeanor told a entirely different story. He held on to her hand listening to the story that she had to say despite not understanding the story. She squeezed his hand in the world of darkness. Scared, clinging to a hand of someone willing to listen and reassure that she wasn't alone. After recording a segment with the camera regarding the two, Laday sat beside them waiting patiently for the ambulance to arrive holding up a umbrella over them.

The medics arrived to the scene half a hour after the fact had happened. Tee Gar was carefully squeezing the elderly woman's hand but enough to comfort her. And her talking had ceased. Laday guided the young boy down the steps then toward the parked air-car that had the sleek variation of night lights almost twinkling in the night.

"Hello, this is Ameria of Nightly News, do you have anything to say? What did you do? Are you a victim? How do you feel? What did you see?"

Tee Gar scanned the group, staring back at them, not saying a word.

"Kdu, Tee Gar, dezh," Tee Gar pointed toward the bus. "Dezh room. Galactic distress beacon. Space Academy, Commander. Blue Team 1. Understand?"

There was a defeaning silence as everyone stared back at him.

"I. . ah. . um. . think so?" Replied a reporter.

Laday nervously but calmly tapped on the child's shoulder.

"Excuse us," Laday said.

Laday moved swiftly from the crowd toward the vehicle as officers got in the way of the camera men and reporters. The crowd grew distant and smaller behind each step the duo in the way of the air-car. The older man had the camera in one hand then put it into the boy's lap in the passenger seat. The doors closed over the humming light brown shade that poured out of the square windows into the darkness highlighting the well used road from below and the grass over growing remains of what once been a tour bus on the shoulder of the road.

* * *

"Commander ISAAC GAMPU DID YOU TEACH THE SPACE NATIVE TO SPEAK ENGLISH? The Galactic Federation will be holding a HEARING ABOUT THIS!"

Gampu turned off the glowing green square small machine on the table that turned to being outlined in

"So many questions, so little time, so little need to answer them,"

Gampu shook his head smoothing out the last of the wrinkles in the vacation wear that he had returned to Earth in.

"Was it wise not telling Captain Laday about Tee Gar speaking some English?"

Gampu flicked off the lights to the apartment with a flip of a finger.

"No one could have seen it coming," Gampu looked down toward Peepo. "It was highly unlikely the child would appear on the news."

"He has a natural gravitation toward disasters," Peepo noted. "I want to hope that he won't have that happen often at the academy."

Gampu went toward the doorway then pressed on a button that opened the door and he yanked out the umbrella from the container set beside the entrance of the apartment. The light from the night sky poured down revealing the mud puddles, the graying hair that looked silver while standing in between the doorway, his brows even darker than before knitting together, looking down upon the manu-droid that joined his side.

"He won't," Gampu assured. "Not any time soon."

Peepo's helmet twirled toward the commander.

"Don't sound entirely convinced of that yourself, Isaac,"

"Hope is all I am going on. After you, Peepo," Gampu pointed toward the air-car. "Air car is ready."

Peepo floated on ahead of the commander.

Gampu held out the umbrella from ahead of him then stepped out into the rain if only for a second hiding underneath the shield. He jogged over toward the other side of the vehicle then made the umbrella collapse standing under the door and leaned in with some difficulty moving his legs into the free space from beneath the console using his hands.

The door came down ever so slowly but clicked in, the brown light dissipated, and the warm air came through the fans. He set in the coordinates to the vehicle in the ride share transport then leaned back and relaxed as the vehicle turned around from the house then self-drove on ahead into the dark sky.

* * *

Tee Gar looked out the window, tiredly, watching lights reflection off buildings passing by the window. He was leaning against the door frame clinging on to the arm rest of the passenger seat. Classic country music was playing in the background that Laday was singing along to softly and lowly. He can feel the creases forming in the lids that covered his eyes when blinking or sleeping. Losing the ability to remain wide open by each passing minute.

He watched vehicles passing down on the road. The awe and the lights had lost their fascination from seeing them so many times. The darkness was brightly contrasted by the lights in the city limits. Tee Gar tapped on the top of the camera. The words coming from the radio didn't make sense. A few of the words were recognize-able that he heard from the cadets.

"Was today a good day?"

"I liked it,"

"Me too,"

"My favorite part were the animals," his eyes ready to close. "the people, and the ancient buildings."

Laday looked over toward the small child with a smile.

"Mine too,"

Tee Gar was somewhat yanked by the temptation of sleep tugging him down close and closer into the abyss to the point that he fell into the darkness.

* * *

There was a kind but small ding erupting from the vehicle going _mir mir mir mir_ in a fuzzy but soft ding taking him out of the rest.

The seat belt retracted and he stumbled out landing into the hands of the captain.

The captain held the new bag strapped on one shoulder and kept the camera in the other hand while his free hand was steadying the young boy.

Tee Gar's eyes were closed briefly fluttering open then fell over his eyes smoothly. Laday set down the camera beside him then on to the dash board then carefully picked up the boy. Laday went up the stairs until he came to the top where the seeker waited for them including Gampu under the sprinkling rain.

"Thank you for taking care of Tee Gar," Gampu handed off the camera to Peepo. "I appreciate it."

"I never intended for him to be in the news," Laday said.

"You cannot control a alien child with your strength," Gampu reminded.

"Aliens are quite unique with their natural strength and abilities," Laday said.

"That they are," Gampu said. "You are fine, Laday. You did a good job."

"We're in big trouble, are we?" Laday asked.

"We are," Gampu said. "But it will blow over. Keep a low profile for the time being."

"Oraco, Commander."

Laday nodded then went inside and put the boy into one of the passenger seats. Afterwards, Laday exited the seeker and Gampu entered closing the umbrella then with a free hand pressed a button that closed the door behind him. He went over toward the seat from across Tee Gar and sat down, relaxing, in the seat. Moments later, Gampu placed a blanket over the child's figure then he too took out for a blanket for himself and fell asleep as the pilots guided the seeker out of the atmosphere.


	27. A whole new day

Tee Gar was made aware of a change in his surroundings when a large warm fabric was withdrawn from his figure and someone shaking his shoulder. It was not difficult as before to open his eyes this time around unlike it had been keeping them open. He saw the commander taking out a circular based but thick device from out of a suitcase then placed it on to the counter beside Tee Gar. Tee Gar grasped on to the arm rest of the chair then slid up in the seat.

"Tee Gar,"

Tee Gar turned toward the commander.

"Gift," Gampu pointed toward the device. "Yours."

Tee Gar picked up the device then slid it forward for a bit then it wheeled back.

"Human," came a woman's voice from the device. "Pohaum."

Tee Gar got up to his feet picking up the device.

"Pohaum?" Tee Gar repeated.

"Yes,"  Gampu patted on his chest. "Pohaum."

Tee Gar looked toward the door then back toward Gampu.

"Kdu nu mahfree," Tee Gar lowered his head. _I am scared_.

Gampu put his hand on to the boy's shoulder.

"It is okay to be afraid, Tee Gar," Gampu said. "It means you want to see what is in the dark. It is not something to be afraid of." he squeezed the child's shoulder.

Tee Gar walked out taking the camera with him then saw the bag was left outside for him.

"Orichu, Commander," Tee Gar waved back at Gampu. _Goodbye._

"Orichu, Tee Gar," Gampu replied.

The door closed before Tee Gar's eyes.

The seeker flew into the air flying in the direction of the sea of darkness.

Tee Gar turned on the camera then tapped on to the buttons selecting all the segments that he had recorded during the long trip and pressed a green button outlined in red reading 'enter'. The stack towers that made up the internet signal were raised at the moment then the dark screen was replaced by one strip of green text set in the center of the frame. Then he closed the frame and held the camera beside him by the handle.

Fear paralyzed the young boy keeping him standing across from the house. He looked up toward the morning sky observing the alien sky that once had been a given part of his life and something to expect on other planets. It wasn't quite that way as he had learned. It was difficult as it was to spot the sun from between the dark shapes that only allowed for sun rays to fall through.

Tee Gar watched a single row of clear space form up ahead of objects exploding and left behind a good view of the terraformed moons that looked a lot like another planet with lake beds. And a smile spread on Tee Gar's face watching the blue sky remain hovering like that as a tiny craft flew out of the air space bursting into space. The words that the commander had parted with him didn't make sense. But reflecting upon them looking toward the morning sky, they sounded to be words of kindness and he was going to learn what they meant. 

_"It is okay to be afraid, Tee Gar. It means you want to see what is in the dark."_

Tee Gar walked toward the main door to the house. He was afraid of what waited before him inside the house. The farm from behind the house and the garden seemed to be intact. For all intents and purposes, it didn't appear to show any signs of being torn apart brutally or changed in any way to make way for a new apartment that would do for a family searching for a new place to stay. The hair on his skin raised up approaching the silent house. Tee Gar didn't want to go toward the door and open it up. Fear was amounting with each step that was taken.

He anticipated officers waiting for him behind the door. A door that he stopped in front of. His hands were shaking out of fear staring up toward it. Was his world going to go downhill from here? He didn't want to knock on the door. All of his instincts were screaming at him not to knock. He listened to the sound of the native birds. A sound that he heard off and on during his visit to Earth. They didn't sound entirely different compared to the ones that they had on here.

Tee Gar came to the side of the door with a trembling hand then rapidly knocked on it and yanked his hand back praying to the each deity that everything was going to be okay. He kept his eyes open bracing for the worst. The dark door opened before his eyes to reveal the dark interior of the house highlighted by the rays of sunlight pouring into the darkness. There was a figure that stood in the center of the doorway.

"Tiager!" Balu cried, embracing the boy tightly.

"Balu!" Tee Gar returned the hug, joyfully.


	28. Peace

"Tee Gar, be polite, respectful, and do not, I repeat, lash out at President Chee Tya,"

"Aunt Baub Chat," Tee Gar turned away from the mirror tying up his bowtie. "That was a couple years ago."

Baub Chat appeared beside him folding her arms.

"Eight years ago, you and Balu flared some tempers at Center Square," Baub Chat said. "Even uploaded a video! Why did you need to do that?"

Tee Gar smiled turning toward Baub Chat.

"Because the world needs to know that we are not the only civilized beings in this given universe," Tee Gar said. "That they are just like us."

"Asides to the strange taste of style they have . . ."  Baub Chat said. "That attention has renewed and all those reporters is getting on my nerves with that peace treaty."

"They will go away, Aunt," Tee Gar put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise."

"Good," Baub Chat said. "I like to have my up front quiet garden back."

"Auntie," Tee Gar laughed, squeezing her shoulders, then hugged her. "I love you very much."

"So do I," Baub Chat said. "You have grown very fast from the child that your grandfather left. He should be here to see you."

Tee Gar ended the hug then looked down upon the elderly woman with a kind smile.

"The chance to see the president," Tee Gar said. "He wouldn't want to see the president again after his first time."

"Why did he never discuss about it?" Baub Chat asked. "Getting to meet a person like the president is a humble and honorable experience."

"If I told you then I would be dishonoring Balu Sum," Tee Gar said. "His reasons were his own. Aunt, are you prepared?"

"A elderly woman has no place at a peace treaty," Baub Chat said.

"Go in his honor," Tee Gar insisted. "It is what he would have wanted."

"If you insist," Baub Chat said then walked out of his bedroom.

Tee Gar looked around the room linking his hands behind his back with a smile of pride.

"Everything that we have wanted is coming together, tonight," Tee Gar said. "I wish you could have heard about it."

Tee Gar shook his head the exited the bedroom.

* * *

The ride to the peace treaty event was quiet and serene compared to how the sounds off reporters outside calling out questions at random even persisting late into the night until they had to leave the scene and were shortly there after replaced by new reporters. They were like parasites. Parasites that multiplied fast. No, they were weeds that spread and were easy to find after the infestation for a long time.

Tee Gar looked back at the last eight years, to all the people that he had been fortunate to meet and those that he were unfortunate to come across paths with. He looked wisely at the stars. So many people lived out among them going back and forth between places to different planets.

He had gone through from rides around the globe that were half a hour to visit members of his extended family. The rides were different compared to breaking orbit in the alien craft. He had to remind himself that they were not so alien in many regards. More advanced, yes, they were. He recalled the artificial gravity that was in place even as they left the planet when it had to be set in after arriving into space in large part of livestreams showing colonists flying in the reusable rocket that were opened up a few years ago.

The vehicle came to a stop then he exited from the passenger side. He looked over and spotted a familiar spacecraft. It had not changed much compared to how he had last seen it. At first glance, it was easy to notice the ship itself appeared to be made of carbon fiber rather than out of steel. How they got past the hurdle of the carbon fiber tricky problem being prone to internal glitches and unrepairable hulls was something quite interesting to think about. Tee Gar straightened out his sleeve cuff as he walked up toward the steps.

 _I wish you were here, Balu Sum_ , Tee Gar thought. His eyes swept the lobby and was greeted by several individuals in suits. He was breath taken by how clean. smooth, and white everything was. Transparent windows showed the inside of many rooms containing hundreds of diplomats, security teams, and press corps.  Once, being surrounded by so many officials important to the very being of his species and future was a very delicate experience in his world view until everything regarding his respect for the institution was thrown out. Quite literally.

He was guided down through the hallways by the numerous people in suits into a different a room that was long and wide even well lit contrasting against the dark light polluted night sky. The room was filled with press corps and individuals that he had not recognized except for one who hadn't aged a day since he had last seen him. Little had changed regarding the older man's appearance except for the uniform while he was seated at the end of the table. A man older than Tee Gar but younger than Gampu stood up from the chair and they were surrounded by a team of reporters and flashing lights.

"President Chee Tya!" Cried the reporters and they bowed before him.

"I am happy that you could make it for the party, Tee Gar Soom," A familiar voice came from behind the dark sunglasses taking opportunity of the long bow by the reporters and cameras lowered. They were briefly lowered to meet the young man's then they were raised as realization dawned on him. Nikola shook the man's out reached hand. "You got here late, my friend. I already signed the peace treaty."

Tee Gar's eyebrows raised and his eyes grew big.

"Agent Nikola Nam," Tee Gar whispered. "Where is the real president?"

Nikola lifted up the dark sunglasses.

"No where someone wants to be," Nikola replied, quietly. "If you like to see him or have him as president."

"I am honored to have you as our president for the foreseeable future," Tee Gar bowed, his cheeks a steaming red, then straightened himself out as the cameras flashed around them.

"I am changing the rules," Nikola said.

"Changing the rules?" Tee Gar asked.

"Yes, Tee Gar Soom,"  Nikola said. "My reign will end and someone else will continue in the best interest of the people and by the people. The people need a person who thinks of the broader picture. Not just the stress levels this interplanetary status has."

Laughter illuminated the room all around them.

"Mr President!" Started one of the reporters. "What made you change your mind?"

Nikola let go of Tee Gar's hand then faced the reporters.

"You may like to sit down," Nikola advised.

"What am I here for?" Tee Gar said,

"I will tell you after my last speech," Nikola said. "You can stay that long?"

"Yes," Tee Gar said.

"And the food is great," Nikola said. "I made sure to have some doggy bags reserved for taking it back to your residence if you so like it."

"Gee," Tee Gar said. "That is really thoughtful."

Tee Gar sat down into the empty seat then Nikola turned toward the press corps.

"After a very long discussion and heart to heart discussion with anthropologists," Nikola began. "philosophers, advisors, and the community regarding cooperation with aliens and its stead fast supporters, and seeing the hate that most of us share for those who are not like us after the launch of the video eight years ago," Nikola held his hands in his lap. "I was stunned by the reaction. Absolutely stunned. What I expected of my people wasn't what I had anticipated."

"But there was a silver of hope in it for our people. Some of my people embraced the thought that we were going to have first contact with our brothers, sisters, and numerous long lost siblings developed on different planet. Ready to reunite with us and get to know the other in greater and better detail. Comparing and contrasting our differences rather than analyzing and searching for weakness."

"The thought of sharing the secret of propulsion and getting to places much faster than what we anticipated and thought of was a deal breaker to meeting them. These people were eager, hopeful, optimistic not mad, furious, and outraged that people different from us existed and wanted to meet them. In time that video turned over those people from that leaf of hate to a peace lily pad on a river after deep soul searching and self evaluation of a future headed our way and very close."

"So, with time and patience, I waited for the opportunity of Parliament to move in the direction I wanted to move our species into the galactic playground as a member of the galactic council. I had to play my part and perform sacrifices that have left me unsuited for what comes next."

"I hope that my replacement keeps the duty and role of president as sacred, as secretive, as private regarding their personal lives as others were before me. Executing the duties of presidency has proven to be a humble experience and honoring the wishes of the people."

"I suspect this precious, rare, and honorary experience will only become more important after the new president steps into office and I wish them the best of luck. History will remember us as heroes or villains of this journey to joining them. That is fine by me. Thank you for listening. And have a good nights rest, my people. May the Gods bless the stars and be on our side of the future."

Nikola turned away and the officers in the room cleared a path for the diplomats to leave.

"Hello, Tee Gar Soom," Gampu was the second to approach him. "How has your education been?"

"Been pretty great," Tee Gar said. "The news reporters have been noisy." He paused. "You are speaking my language."

"No," Gampu said. "You are speaking mine. You are a natural in standard."

"Thank you," Tee Gar said. "Most of my family speaks it so they can communicate with me. Sometimes, it's really hard to tell if I am speaking my mother tongue or my adoptive tongue."

"Learning and speaking a new language for long periods of time is capable of doing that," Gampu said.

"Have you told him, Commander?" Nikola asked joining the group.

"No," Gampu said.  "Have you?"

"Tell me what?" Tee Gar asked.

"In the next four years, there will be a slot open for a member of our species to attend their galactic and traveling asteroid," Nikola said. "You have been there before."

"Space Academy," Tee Gar said.  "Still there? After all these years? No major conflict?"

"Still there," Gampu said. "Hasn't changed a bit."

"There is one language they speak out there," Nikola said. "That is peace."

"Your grades in middle school tell us that you are a exceptional learner," Gampu said. "Some of your teachers said that you were deliberately going slow to the point that you could make friends and stay in the same grade. All those major accomplishments you have made is astounding in the last eight years. You are a genius according to the IQ report. We take in those kind of people in the academy."

"On one hand, I don't get challenged enough," Tee Gar said. "On the other hand, it's not good enough."

"We would like you to become a cadet of the academy after you have graduated primary medical school," Nikola said. "Your teachers from the previous grades and classes couldn't be told only one could send a letter of recommendation so they sent their own letters."

"Letters that are being held back from being shown to the academy council," Gampu said. "Only if you want it."

"Will I deserve any awards or praise if I go in there?" Tee Gar asked.

"You are very skilled at what you do," Gampu said. "Creating new strange things and healing people. You are praise worthy in the regard of treating a patient. Regardless of your intelligence!"

"I want it," Tee Gar said. "I want to have it."

"And when I am done with you," Gampu said. "You will believe in deserving praise."

"I find that a very appropriate challenge, Commander," Tee Gar said. "Shame the others can't be here."

"Who says they are not here?" The commander raised his hand up and pointed toward the doorway. "They could not be restrained. In fact," a closed but thinned light hearted old smile formed on his lips. "They keep ordering prosthetic like the ones made on here."

Tee Gar turned in the direction of the former blue team.

"Zian, May, Obsto, Lilly, and Turk!" Tee Gar cried.

Tee Gar ran toward them then was caught in a large group hug.

"Mr President," Gampu said. "I appreciate your approval of their visas."

"It is the best apology I can do for them," Nikola picked up the heavy and thick scroll with many signatures on several lines. "best reparation I can make for the president not ordering the mess to be cleaned up."

"Where is he?" Gampu asked. "The real Chee Tya?"

"I made a air tight false identity for him and threw him into a long term community service picking up people's trash on the road with other volunteers," Nikola said. "I trust Peepo is back at the academy?"

"No," Gampu said. "He is right beside me," he looked down toward the small Manu-Droid. "As he always has been."

"Good bye, Commander," Nikola bowed to the commander.

"Farewell, Mr President," Gampu bowed his head then walked away holding the copy of the treaty walking out of the door. "You served your people well."

"Wait for me!" Peepo lagged behind Gampu.

**The End.**


End file.
